


In volo verso il futuro

by Abby_da_Asgard



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa storia è una parodia del primo film dei Pirati dei Caraibi, con accenni anche al secondo. Qui troviamo un personaggio originale, una cugina della perfettissima Elizabeth, che si chiama Emily Chester ed è tutt'altro che perfetta: non bella, cicciottella, imbranata... però anche lei si troverà a vivere l'avventura della bellissima cugina e, con la sua presenza, molte cose cambieranno!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo primo

IN VOLO VERSO IL FUTURO

 

Questa ff è una sorta di parodia del primo film dei Pirati dei Caraibi. Non si tratta di una parodia vera e propria in quanto per la maggior parte segue le vicende del film e i personaggi sono solo a tratti OOC. La parodia è dovuta al fatto che ho inserito un nuovo personaggio, una cugina di Elizabeth, che rappresenta di per se stessa una parodia della perfettissima, bellissima e coraggiosissima Elizabeth essendo proprio tutto il contrario: non bella, piuttosto svampita, imbranata, goffa, con diversi chili di troppo ecc…La presenza di questo personaggio rende ancor più comica e ridicola una storia che già di per sé è divertente, ma qui vengono messi sul ridere anche i fatti che nel film sono più drammatici e seri. Per tutto ciò penso di poterla definire una parodia! 

 

 

Quella sera Elizabeth Swann non riusciva proprio a dormire. Tutto quello che era accaduto durante la giornata le si ripresentava davanti ed era difficile per lei dominare le emozioni che aveva provato e che, tuttora, l’assalivano al ricordo. Il suo svenimento durante la dichiarazione di Norrington, la sua caduta in mare, il suo salvataggio da parte di quello strano pirata, Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth aveva congedato molto presto la cameriera Estrella, che avrebbe voluto farsi raccontare qualcosa di quegli avvenimenti incredibili, ma ora sentiva il bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. Paradossalmente, la cosa che più l’angosciava era la proposta di matrimonio del Commodoro Norrington e il dovergli dare una risposta al più presto. Di conseguenza fu davvero felice quando vide la porta della sua stanza aprirsi pian piano, e la figura gentile e amichevole della cugina Emily farsi avanti timidamente.

“Posso entrare, Elizabeth? Ti disturbo?”

Emily non si era ancora vestita per la notte. Dopo aver assistito alla caduta in mare e al salvataggio di Elizabeth voleva sincerarsi che sua cugina stesse bene; così si era recata nella sua stanza appena aveva visto Estrella allontanarsi.

“No, anzi, Emily, mi fa moltissimo piacere che tu sia venuta. Non riesco proprio a dormire e volevo parlare con te”, rispose la fanciulla con entusiasmo, mettendosi seduta sul letto. “Non abbiamo avuto modo di stare un po’ da sole, oggi, e ho proprio bisogno di chiederti un consiglio.”

Emily sorrise e si sedette su una poltrona accanto al letto di Elizabeth.

“Dimmi tutto, allora. Sono pronta.”

Anche Elizabeth sorrise. Sapeva che con Emily avrebbe potuto aprire completamente il proprio cuore. Emily non l’avrebbe giudicata. Anche se le due cugine erano insieme solo da due mesi, sapevano già di potersi fidare totalmente l’una dell’altra e si amavano come due sorelle.

La vita di Emily non era stata facile. Sua madre era la sorella del Governatore Swann e suo padre era il ricchissimo Lord Chester. I suoi genitori avrebbero voluto un figlio maschio, per tramandare il nome e le ricchezze, invece era nata lei e in seguito la coppia non era riuscita ad avere eredi, ma soltanto altre tre bambine.

Lord Chester aveva almeno sperato di poter far fare alla figlia un buon matrimonio, ma anche questa ambizione si era presto spenta: Emily Chester non era quella che si definiva una bellezza. Piccola di statura, piuttosto grassottella e con un viso placido e buffo da contadina di campagna era stata fin da piccola una grande delusione per i suoi genitori. La sua scarsa avvenenza non era compensata né dal fascino di una personalità brillante né da particolari doti di grazia o leggiadria. Emily, anzi, era alquanto goffa, in società non sapeva mai cosa dire e non aveva mai imparato le arti che spesso rendono attraenti anche le fanciulle meno belle.

Queste caratteristiche sarebbero pure potute passare inosservate per un pretendente follemente innamorato dei soldi e del prestigio dei Chester, ma vi era anche un altro problema: da piccola, Emily aveva avuto una malattia che era degenerata in complicazioni ed era rimasta sterile. Nessun gentiluomo inglese avrebbe mai accettato di sposare una donna bruttina, sciocca, imbranata e dalla quale non avrebbe nemmeno potuto avere un erede. A voler essere generosi, Emily era un disastro sotto ogni punto di vista. Tutti coloro che erano stati presentati alla ragazza, perciò, le avevano ben presto preferito una delle tre sorelle minori, che si erano quindi sposate prima di lei e con ottimi partiti.

Emily era giunta a trentadue anni senza uno straccio di marito e con la fama, già consolidata, di vecchia zitella. Gli aristocratici genitori non avevano pensato a nulla di meglio che a liberarsi di lei spedendola nelle colonie del Nuovo Mondo, a casa dello zio, il Governatore Swann. Così non avrebbero più dovuto vergognarsi ogni giorno di aver messo al mondo quello strazio di figlia tanto diversa dalle altre tre che davano loro assai più soddisfazione; speravano, inoltre, che la vicinanza con la giovane, bellissima, perfetta ed elegante cugina Elizabeth potesse instillare in Emily un tantino di femminilità. Le colonie, poi, erano il rifugio di tanti disperati, diseredati, caduti in rovina… chissà, magari qualcuno avrebbe anche potuto sposarsela, se non altro per il buon nome e le ricchezze! In ogni caso loro si sarebbero definitivamente liberati di quella palla al piede e a dire la verità ‘palla’ era proprio la definizione più adatta per la giovane donna, visto il suo fisico non precisamente slanciato.

Dal canto suo Emily era stata felicissima di lasciare l’Inghilterra e una famiglia che non la capiva. Lei non era disfattista come i suoi genitori, ma si rendeva conto della realtà: si era accorta fin da bambina di non essere né bella né brillante e aveva pensato di supplire a questa mancanza con altre doti quali la fantasia, l’allegria e la voglia di avventura.

Purtroppo non erano queste le doti che i Chester apprezzavano. Ma forse nel Nuovo Mondo non sarebbe stato così. Le previsioni di Emily si erano rivelate giuste: il Governatore suo zio l’aveva accolta con molto affetto e, soprattutto, sua cugina Elizabeth l’aveva adorata dal primo istante. Nonostante la forte differenza d’età, avevano lo stesso spirito avventuroso, la stessa fantasia e voglia di sognare. Insieme le due cugine si divertivano moltissimo chiacchierando, scambiandosi i libri di viaggi e avventure e confidandosi tutto.

Elizabeth non aveva fatto mistero della propria inclinazione verso il giovane fabbro, Will Turner, e del suo immenso desiderio di viaggiare e conoscere dei pirati: a dire il vero Emily era l’unica con cui potesse sfogarsi, parlare dei suoi veri interessi e desideri, lamentarsi se un giorno Will non si era fatto vedere o si era mostrato troppo freddo e deferente con lei.

“Prima di tutto mi vuoi spiegare come hai fatto a svenire e dalla cima delle mura di Port Royal, per giunta?”, fece ridendo Emily. “Se ti sentivi male potevi dirlo prima al Commodoro. Avresti potuto sfracellarti sugli scogli, te ne rendi conto?”

“Non vorrai farmi la predica anche tu, spero.”, brontolò Elizabeth. “Io devo parlarti di cose veramente importanti. Lo sai che il Commodoro Norrington mi ha chiesta in moglie?”

“Ah, ecco perché sei svenuta, allora. Santo cielo, che uomo noioso! Vivere con lui vorrebbe dire morire di sbadigli dopo il terzo giorno.”, fu la risposta della cugina, che non mancava di ironia. “Gli hai detto subito di no oppure sei svenuta prima?”

“Purtroppo sono svenuta prima. Ma nei prossimi giorni dovrò dargli una risposta e non so come fare.”

“Non sai come fare? Ma è semplicissimo: ‘no, grazie e tanti saluti a casa.’ Tu sei innamorata di Will Turner e devi lottare per far prevalere questo tuo sentimento. Tuo padre brontolerà un po’, all’inizio, ma poi capirà, ne sono certa. È un uomo buono e ti ama moltissimo. Non vuole che ti rovini la vita con un marito che non ami. In fondo questo è il Nuovo Mondo, non la solita vecchia Inghilterra. Spero che qui, prima o poi, le donne avranno il diritto di scegliere la persona con cui trascorrere tutta la vita.”

“Non farti troppe illusioni. Anche qui le convenzioni hanno il loro peso”, replicò Elizabeth con un sospiro, ricordando le parole che suo padre le aveva rivolto quella stessa mattina e il modo scostante con cui l’aveva trattata Will. “Forse questo potrà avvenire tra qualche secolo, ma per adesso…”

Rumori improvvisi interruppero la conversazione. Violenti boati risuonarono per tutta la villa e il cielo parve illuminarsi a giorno. Le due donne corsero sul balcone del palazzo e rimasero senza fiato: la città di Port Royal era coperta di polvere, fumo e fiamme e molti edifici venivano distrutti dalle cannonate di una nave pirata. Elizabeth ed Emily si guardarono per un attimo, poi rivolsero di nuovo gli occhi al funesto spettacolo che si presentava davanti a loro.

Improvvisamente la figlia del Governatore si accorse che un gruppo di pirati aveva sfondato il cancello ed ora si stava dirigendo verso la casa.

“Stanno venendo qui.”, gridò, prese Emily per mano e la trascinò via dal balcone “Vieni, presto. Dobbiamo scappare.” 

Era già troppo tardi. Il gruppo di pirati, guidato da due brutti ceffi di nome Pintel e Ragetti, aveva sparato al maggiordomo, uccidendolo sul colpo; adesso si stava riversando nell’ingresso e Pintel si accorse della presenza di Elizabeth ed Emily in cima alle scale. Mentre gli altri pirati si disperdevano per le stanze, devastando e saccheggiando tutto ciò che trovavano, Pintel e Ragetti si diressero al piano di sopra per catturare le due cugine. Elizabeth continuava a tirarsi dietro Emily, che sembrava talmente sbalordita ed incredula da non riuscire a reagire da sola. La figlia del Governatore si chiuse a chiave con la cugina nella sua stanza e lì trovò la cameriera Estrella.

“Miss Swann, Miss Chester, vogliono rapirvi. Sanno che siete la figlia e la nipote del Governatore. Vi prenderanno.. vi tortureranno… forse anche peggio… vorranno un riscatto, quei maledetti…Dovete scappare!”, ansimò la povera ragazza, tremante di paura.

In quel momento i due pirati giunsero alla porta e cominciarono a prenderla a spallate. Elizabeth non perse il suo leggendario sangue freddo e reagì prontamente.

“Non cercano te e non ti hanno vista, Estrella. Nasconditi e appena puoi corri al Forte a chiedere aiuto. Emily, tu allontanati dalla porta. Io cercherò di metterli fuori gioco e poi potremo nasconderci.”

Quando la porta cedette e i due pirati entrarono si diressero subito verso Elizabeth ed Emily. Estrella ne approfittò per scappare non vista. Elizabeth spinse indietro la cugina e colpì Pintel con lo scaldaletto bollente, tramortendolo. Poi aprì il coperchio dell’arnese e rovesciò le braci incandescenti sul volto di Ragetti.

I due pirati restarono fuori combattimento quel tanto che bastava affinché la fanciulla afferrasse di nuovo la mano della cugina e corresse con lei a nascondersi in salotto. Cercò freneticamente un’arma per difendersi ma non ne trovò e non poté fare altro che rinchiudersi con Emily nella dispensa. Pintel e Ragetti, nel frattempo, si erano ripresi ed avevano fatto irruzione nella stanza.

“Ti sai difendere bene, bambolina”, disse Ragetti. “Ma noi siamo più furbi di te.”

“Venite fuori. Lo sappiamo che siete qui. Arrendetevi e non faremo del male a nessuna delle due. Non siamo interessati a voi, vogliamo solo l’oro… l’oro che hai al collo, bambolina, ci sta chiamando. Daccelo e ce ne andremo.”

Elizabeth strinse più forte tra le mani il medaglione che portava al collo. Emily la guardò come per suggerirle che poteva anche separarsi da quel brutto oggetto e darlo a quei due, così almeno se ne sarebbero andati. Ma in quel momento il medaglione scintillò e Pintel si avvicinò subito alla porta della dispensa. La spalancò e assieme al compagno si fece avanti, con la pistola in pugno. Allora Elizabeth gridò:

“Parlay!”

I due pirati restarono interdetti e altrettanto fece la povera Emily: ma come, erano in una situazione terrificante e la cugina, così coraggiosa e astuta, non trovava di meglio che mettersi a parlare francese? Figurarsi se quei due delinquenti capivano le lingue straniere!


	2. Capitolo secondo

“Parlay!” ripeté Elizabeth, dando delle gran gomitate all’attonita cugina perché dicesse anche lei quella parola. Emily però in quel momento non riusciva proprio a capire. Del resto anche Pintel e Ragetti si erano guardati sbalorditi.

“Ho invocato il Parlay.” continuò Elizabeth, decidendo di spiegarsi chiaramente anche a beneficio di Emily che non brillava per intraprendenza, “Secondo il Codice della Fratellanza isituito dai pirati Morgan e Bartholomew dovete portarci immediatamente a conferire con il vostro capitano.”

Un ghigno terrificante si disegnò sul viso di Ragetti.

“Te, forse. Ma la tua amica, qui, la possiamo anche sgozzare. Non è vero, Pintel?”

Pintel sembrava d’accordo. Non così Emily che finalmente comprese il piano di Elizabeth e si affrettò a esclamare:

“Neanche per sogno. Anch’io invoco il Parlay, certo, invoco il Parlay di tutto cuore.”

Pintel e Ragetti sembrarono molto delusi, ma non potevano disobbedire al Codice. Afferrarono le due donne in malo modo e le trascinarono fuori dal palazzo del governatore, per le strade, diretti verso il porto. In quel momento Will Turner, che stava battendosi contro altri pirati, vide in lontananza i due scagnozzi che trascinavano via Elizabeth e sua cugina.

“Elizabeth!” esclamò. Avrebbe voluto gettarsi all’inseguimento del gruppetto, ma proprio in quel momento un manipolo di pirati che passava di lì lo colpì alla testa, facendolo cadere a terra privo di sensi. Il suo primo tentativo di eroismo era finito in modo inglorioso e comunque era piuttosto interessante sottolineare il fatto che, in ogni caso, Will si sarebbe esposto per salvare l’adorata Elizabeth, ma con molte probabilità avrebbe tranquillamente lasciato Emily in balia di qualunque pirata fosse stato tanto pazzo da volersela prendere.

Pintel e Ragetti caricarono Elizabeth ed Emily su una scialuppa e cominciarono a remare, dirigendosi verso un’imponente nave nera che continuava a cannoneggiare Port Royal. Elizabeth studiava attentamente ogni particolare del vascello, mentre Emily si chiedeva se invece del Parlay non avrebbe fatto meglio ad invocare il Padreterno. Farsi trascinare su un vascello tanto spaventoso a colloquio con un capitano pirata non era in cima alla lista delle sue priorità. Forse Elizabeth aveva un piano, ma lei che accidenti avrebbe potuto dire a quell’uomo? Parlay un corno!

Le due donne vennero spinte sul ponte che brulicava di pirati. Un enorme nero tutto tatuato si avvicinò e la sua espressione non prometteva nulla di buono.

“Non sapevo che si facessero prigionieri qui. Due donne per giunta.” ringhiò.

“Non potevamo fare altro. Hanno invocato il diritto di parlare con il capitan Barbossa. Io per me le avrei anche sgozzate ma…” cominciò Ragetti. Elizabeth si fece avanti con una certa qual aria da primadonna che sa che è venuto il suo momento e provò a spiegarsi.

“Siamo venute qui per…”, ma il colossale nero, evidentemente, aveva poca simpatia per le primedonne e la interruppe con un violento schiaffone. Emily si precipitò a soccorrere la cugina, sempre più convinta che quella storia sarebbe finita molto male, nonostante le indubbie doti di Elizabeth. In quel momento una mano afferrò il polso dell’uomo ed una voce tuonò:

“Sulla mia nave non si alzano le mani contro chi è sotto la protezione del Parlay!”

Era il capitano Barbossa in persona. Giudicando che, tutto sommato, il capitano aveva un aspetto relativamente da gentiluomo e un’espressione meno terrificante di tutto il resto della banda, Elizabeth decise di parlare con lui: forse non si sarebbe beccata un altro sganassone.

“Capitan Barbossa, siamo salite sulla vostra nave per negoziare con voi la cessazione delle ostilità contro Port Royal”, disse.

Molti pirati sghignazzarono, Barbossa esibì un sorrisetto beffardo ed Emily si chiese per la centesima volta perché mai Elizabeth non parlava per sé. Lei non era venuta a negoziare un bel niente. Per lei i pirati potevano prendersi quell’orrendo medaglione con la testa di morto al quale la cugina sembrava tenere tanto e tornarsene via felici e contenti. Insomma, Elizabeth era senza dubbio la cugina più bella e audace che si potesse desiderare, ma c’erano momenti in cui era meglio tenere un profilo più basso e non farsi notare troppo. Quello era indubbiamente uno di quei momenti. 

“Troppi paroloni difficili, cara signorina. Noi siamo solo poveri pirati. Cos’è che voi e la vostra amica ci chiedete?” replicò Barbossa in tono alquanto ironico.

“Che andiate via da Port Royal e non ritorniate mai più.” fu la decisa risposta di Elizabeth. Emily sbiancò vedendo che attorno a loro l’intera ciurma era scoppiata a ridere. In quell’istante iniziò a dubitare almeno un pochino dell’indiscussa intelligenza della cugina: sembrava voler provocare a tutti i costi la banda dei filibustieri e questo non era certo un atto molto astuto.

Barbossa sorrise di nuovo e riprese il suo tono sarcastico.

“Ottemperare alla vostra richiesta non rientra fra i miei immediati progetti.” rispose, poi spiegò più chiaramente “Vuol dire no.”

Un’altra sghignazzata da parte di tutta la ciurma. Elizabeth però aveva ancora una carta da giocare: si tolse il medaglione che portava al collo, corse al parapetto e minacciò di gettare il monile in acqua.

“Come volete. So che è questo che cercate. Se non esaudirete la mia richiesta lo lascerò cadere in mare”, disse fiera. L’istinto della primadonna aveva ripreso il sopravvento. Emily si chiese se fosse un bene o un male.

Istintivamente Barbossa e tutta la sua ciurma fecero un passo avanti, poi il capitano cercò di dominarsi e riprese:

“Ho accumulato abbastanza bottino questa notte. Cosa dovrei farmene del vostro pendaglio?”

“Non vi interessa? Allora posso gettarlo via”, ribatté Elizabeth, lasciando scivolare la catena del medaglione tra le dita.

“No!” gridarono Barbossa ed i suoi uomini balzando in avanti. Elizabeth sorrise, stringendo in mano il gioiello.

“Voi e la vostra amica muta avete un nome?”, chiese il capitano, avvicinandosi.

“Elizabeth ed Emily”, rispose ancora una volta la ragazza a nome di entrambe. Non volle svelare il loro vero cognome, intuendo che sarebbe stato molto peggio per loro, così aggiunse: “Turner. Siamo cameriere in casa del governatore Swann.”

Emily trasecolò per la sorpresa, mentre, a quel nome, un lampo era passato negli occhi di Barbossa.

“Elizabeth ed Emily Turner? Siete Turner tutte e due?”, domandò. Anche la ciurma era trasalita.

“Sputafuoco…”, mormorò Pintel.

Emily e Elizabeth si scambiarono uno sguardo rapidissimo e la fanciulla più giovane confermò:

“Esatto. Siamo sorelle: io sono Elizabeth e lei è Emily Turner.”

“Sorelle?”, ripeté Barbossa, scrutandole attentamente. Volevano prendersi gioco di lui? Quella che diceva di chiamarsi Elizabeth era alta e slanciata, con capelli castano dorato e occhi marroni; quella che non diceva niente, alla faccia del Parlay, era piccola, grassottella, con i capelli scuri e occhi azzurro-verdi. Per fortuna, però, nonostante la differenza di età, Elizabeth dimostrava qualche anno in più ed Emily qualche anno in meno, per cui avrebbero potuto essere davvero sorelle.

“Non vi assomigliate affatto”, commentò Barbossa in tono sospettoso. Emily pensò che, se tanto doveva morire, perlomeno poteva farlo senza sembrare del tutto cretina e si decise finalmente ad aprire bocca.

“Sì, è così. Il fatto è che io somiglio a nostra madre ed Elizabeth invece ha preso da nostro padre”, rispose in fretta.

“Oh, che sorpresa, ma allora sapete parlare”, replicò sorridendo Barbossa. “Mi congratulo con voi. Molto bene. Ora datemi quel medaglione e noi ce ne andremo da Port Royal per non tornare mai più”, concluse poi, rivolgendosi ad Elizabeth.

La ragazza, seppure a malincuore, dovette consegnargli l’oggetto che subito fu afferrato da una scimmietta che stava solitamente appollaiata sulla spalla del capitano. L’animaletto scappò via correndo su una cima dell’albero maestro. Barbossa ordinò all’equipaggio di prepararsi per la partenza da Port Royal e fece per allontanarsi, ma Elizabeth lo rincorse.

“Capitan Barbossa, aspettate! Dovete farci riportare a terra: il Codice dei pirati…”

“Primo: non ho mai detto che vi avrei riportate a terra; secondo: il Codice vale per i pirati e voi due non lo siete; terzo: il Codice è più una traccia che un vero e proprio regolamento”, la interruppe Barbossa in tono caustico. “Mie care signorine Turner, vi do il benvenuto sulla Perla Nera!”

Pintel e Ragetti trascinarono via le due donne e le rinchiusero in una cabina.

Rimasta sola con la cugina Elizabeth disse:

“Emily, mi dispiace tanto. Credevo di poterci tirare fuori dai guai e invece temo di aver peggiorato la situazione”. Era sinceramente affranta oltre che incredula. Per la prima volta il suo fascino irresistibile e il suo carisma senza pari avevano fallito. Possibile? Emily abbozzò un sorriso e cercò di consolarla.

“Hai fatto del tuo meglio, Elizabeth, non abbatterti. Ti ho davvero ammirata per il tuo coraggio e per come hai affrontato quei pirati. Se non ci fossi stata tu quelli mi avrebbero tagliato la gola senza tanti complimenti. Io invece non ti sono stata affatto di aiuto, senza di me forse saresti riuscita a fuggire.”

“Cosa dici, Emily? Anche tu hai fatto la tua parte”, replicò Elizabeth, contenta di aver fatto colpo almeno sulla cugina. “Adesso però siamo prigioniere e quei manigoldi non ci lasceranno tornare a casa”.

Elizabeth era indignata. Forse non era stato il suo fascino a fallire, forse erano quei bucanieri ignoranti ad essere troppo stupidi per poterlo apprezzare. Emily invece si guardava attorno con curiosità, pensando che in fondo un’avventura poteva anche essere divertente se non si finiva sgozzati.

“Beh, era il nostro desiderio incontrare dei corsari. Ora siamo in una vera nave pirata e questa è un’avventura reale, non una di quelle che leggevamo nei romanzi”, mormorò.

Il tono della sua voce tradiva una certa emozione ed Elizabeth si voltò a guardarla con gli occhi sbarrati.

“Non mi dirai che sei contenta di trovarti qui? Che ti piace questo posto? Emily, questo non è un libro, noi corriamo realmente un gravissimo pericolo. Che ti prende? Li hai visti quei filibustieri lì fuori, no?”. Elizabeth cominciava a pensare che gli altolocati Chester non avessero poi tutti i torti a considerare quella loro figlia una sciagura per l’umanità.

“Sì, sì, li ho visti, però…”, Emily pareva assorta in qualche suo misterioso pensiero.

“Non sono i pirati valorosi e romantici che immaginavamo noi, sono dei ladri e degli assassini”, esclamò Elizabeth “Quello spregevole capitano mi ha ingannata e…”

“Questo non è vero”, ribatté decisa Emily “Lui non ha promesso nulla che poi non abbia mantenuto. Quando mai lo hai sentito dire che ci avrebbe liberate?”

Elizabeth trasecolò e balbettò, incredula: “Emily… Emily, sei forse impazzita? Non mi dirai che… oh, non riesco nemmeno a pensarlo!”, e si prese la testa tra le mani. Che cosa aveva fatto di male per meritarsi una cugina così?


	3. Capitolo terzo

Elizabeth non sapeva che, mentre lei e la cugina erano prigioniere nella Perla Nera, il suo innamorato Will Turner si stava dando da fare per salvarle. Il ragazzo era stato colpito e tramortito da un pirata mentre assisteva al rapimento delle due donne, perciò non era potuto intervenire, ma non appena si era ripreso era subito corso a cercare il governatore e il commodoro Norrington per sollecitarli ad allestire una nave e a recarsi immediatamente in aiuto delle ragazze. In realtà Will aveva insistito perché si affrettassero a salvare la sua Elizabeth e di Emily non aveva fatto parola, ma visto che erano state rapite entrambe si supponeva anche che entrambe sarebbero state liberate. Per onestà bisogna però aggiungere che non era la mancanza di Emily a togliere il sonno al giovane Turner.   
Dai due gentiluomini aveva ricevuto solamente un secco invito a togliersi dai piedi e a stare al proprio posto: avrebbero pensato loro a liberare le prigioniere senza bisogno del suo supporto. Infuriato, Will aveva deciso di rivolgersi all’unica persona alla quale non avrebbe mai voluto chiedere nulla: Jack Sparrow.   
Il simpatico bucaniere languiva in carcere dal giorno precedente, proprio per colpa di Will che lo aveva ostacolato mentre tentava la fuga. Ora però il giovane fabbro intendeva liberarlo e fare un patto con lui: Jack avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a salvare Elizabeth (con Sparrow non c’era bisogno che fingesse di voler salvare anche l’altra!) e in cambio Will lo avrebbe fatto uscire di prigione.   
Sparrow, finalmente libero, requisì una nave della Marina britannica con la quale si recò alla Tortuga assieme a Will. Là mise insieme una ciurma di disgraziati che lo aiutassero a rintracciare la Perla Nera. In realtà a Jack Sparrow non poteva interessare di meno il destino di Elizabeth, per non parlare di quello di Emily: il suo vero scopo era sconfiggere il vecchio nemico Barbossa e riprendersi la nave. Tuttavia al momento le sue mosse potevano anche coincidere con quelle del giovane Turner.

Elizabeth ed Emily si trovavano nella cabina da così tanto tempo che non avrebbero saputo dire se era giorno o notte. Ad un tratto la porta si spalancò ed entrarono Pintel e Ragetti; il primo teneva in mano un vestito di seta rosso.  
“Il capitano vuole che ceniate con lui e siccome voi, Miss Elizabeth, siete ancora in vestaglia, vi manda questo vestito perché vi rendiate presentabile”, disse Pintel sghignazzando.  
“Dite al capitano che ottemperare alla sua richiesta non rientra nei miei immediati progetti.” replicò sdegnosamente la giovane. Pintel e Ragetti scoppiarono in una risata orrenda e Emily alzò gli occhi al cielo chiedendosi per quale motivo la cugina dovesse complicare tanto le cose più semplici.   
“Il capitano ha detto che sapeva che avreste risposto così. Allora vi lascia una scelta: o indossate questo vestito e cenate con lui o ve ne andate tutte e due a cenare con la ciurma… senza vestiti!”, sghignazzò Ragetti.   
“Ma figuriamoci!”, esclamò spazientita Emily. “Questa scelta la farà la mia cara sorellina, se lo desidera. Riferite al capitano che, per quanto la riguarda, Miss Emily Turner sarà felice e onorata di cenare alla sua tavola.”  
Stavolta fu il turno di Elizabeth di alzare gli occhi al cielo e maledire silenziosamente la cugina. Poi strappò dalle mani di Pintel il vestito e con un’occhiata di disprezzo congedò i due pirati. Pintel e Ragetti uscirono dalla cabina ridacchiando ancora. Non era loro sfuggito che tra le due donne stava nascendo un lieve contrasto e pensavano che ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi.  
“Miss Emily Turner sarà felice e onorata bla bla bla?”, sibilò Elizabeth alla cugina, infilandosi il vestito fornitole da Barbossa “Che razza di risposta sarebbe questa?”  
“Che razza di risposta è stata la tua, piuttosto”, ribatté Emily che ultimamente aveva perso un po’ della sua ammirazione per la perfettissima cuginetta. “Vuoi proprio mandare in collera il capitano, eh? Così almeno ci farà buttare a mare tutte e due e buonanotte. Io perlomeno ho cercato di rispondere quello che ritenevo volesse sentirsi dire”.  
“Ma certo, dedichiamoci a compiacere il caro capitano Barbossa… una personcina così squisita e a modo! Permettimi di dirti, cara cugina, che i tuoi gusti sono alquanto discutibili”, esclamò Elizabeth.   
“Solo perché preferisco cenare con il capitano piuttosto che farmi divorare dai pesci o peggio?”, replicò Emily.   
Qualcosa non le tornava: delle due avrebbe dovuto essere lei quella scema ed Elizabeth quella intelligente, no? Ma allora perché adesso sembrava – quasi – accadere il contrario?   
Poco dopo le due ragazze sedevano alla tavola del capitano. Il filibustiere si trovava a capotavola e osservava attentamente le due ospiti. Elizabeth si sentiva morire di fame, ma voleva mostrarsi dignitosa e distinta davanti a quello spregevole individuo, consapevole che una protagonista indiscussa come lei non poteva fare figuracce; Emily al contrario si sentiva talmente strana da non avere neanche fame ( forse era mal di mare?) e si chiedeva se avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa per ringraziare capitan Barbossa dell’invito.  
“Non fate complimenti, signorine. Sarete affamate. Qui non ci scandalizziamo, siamo solo umili pirati, noi”, disse Barbossa. Egli non toccava cibo, ma lanciava sguardi intensi e famelici alle pietanze e ai vini.   
Elizabeth non si fece ripetere due volte l’invito e cominciò a divorare quello che aveva a disposizione: in fondo anche le primedonne mangiano! Emily sbocconcellò distrattamente qualcosa e poi, notando che il capitano continuava a fissarle sempre più intensamente, trovò il coraggio di domandargli:  
“Voi non ci fate compagnia, signore? Cioè… capitano?”.  
“Che gentile a preoccuparvi per me, Miss Emily”, rispose lui, poi cambiando subito argomento riprese: “Non volete assaggiare una di queste mele? E voi, Miss Elizabeth? Sentite che sapore hanno…”  
Queste strane parole insospettirono Elizabeth che smise subito di mangiare.  
“Oh, no! Il cibo è avvelenato”, gridò. Ma dentro di sé esultava per essere stata tanto astuta da capirlo per prima e salvare così la vita di entrambe. Barbossa rise.  
“Certo che no, Miss Elizabeth. Non avrei alcun motivo di volervi uccidere”, Poi tirò fuori dalla tasca il medaglione della fanciulla e chiese: “Nessuna di voi due sa cosa sia questo?”  
“Un medaglione dei pirati”, rispose Elizabeth con sufficienza.  
“E anche piuttosto brutto, per la verità”, confessò Emily che aveva odiato quell’aggeggio fin dal primo istante. “Con quella testa di morto… sono sicura che porta male.”  
“Siete andata più vicina alla verità di quanto immaginiate, Miss Emily”, disse Barbossa in tono ammirato: quella figliola non parlava quasi mai, ma quando lo faceva almeno non diceva delle solenni cretinate. Oddio, forse la conosceva ancora troppo poco per esserne certo, però…“Questo è oro azteco. Uno degli ottocentottantadue pezzi consegnati in un forziere a Cortés in persona.”  
Elizabeth non parve impressionata, mentre Emily notò subito che il capitano aveva cambiato atteggiamento: non era più ironico e beffardo, si era incupito ed il tono della sua voce si era fatto più profondo e grave. Si dispose ad ascoltarlo con la massima attenzione. Immaginava che sarebbe venuta fuori una storia interessante e non si sbagliava.   
“Si trattava di una fortuna enorme, ma poiché Cortés si dimostrò insaziabile gli dei scagliarono una tremenda maledizione su questo oro: ogni mortale che sottragga dal forziere uno solo di questi pezzi sarà punito in eterno”, proseguì Barbossa.  
Emily trasalì. Questa storia le dava i brividi, ma allo stesso tempo l’affascinava. Era come vivere una delle avventure da lei sognate. Elizabeth invece appariva sdegnata.  
“Sono diversi anni che non credo più alle storie di fantasmi”. Aveva un certo stile da mantenere, lei! Mica come quella piaga di Emily che sembrava credere ad ogni idiozia detta da quel capitano.  
“Sbagli, Elizabeth. Guarda che i fantasmi esistono. Io ho letto un libro che…”, la rimproverò Emily, ma Barbossa la interruppe senza tanti complimenti.  
“Quando me la raccontarono la prima volta anch’io reagii come voi, Miss Elizabeth. Con i miei uomini trovai l’oro e lo sottrassi dal forziere. Lo scialacquammo in cibo, donne e liquori… ma ben presto ci accorgemmo che nessuna vivanda, nessun vino e nessuna donna riusciva a soddisfarci. Eravamo maledetti. La nostra stessa bramosia ci consumava”.  
Il pirata era tanto preso dalla sua narrazione da non accorgersi che Elizabeth aveva sottratto un coltello dalla tavola e lo aveva fatto scivolare nella manica del suo vestito. A dire il vero non se ne era accorta nemmeno Emily, totalmente presa dal racconto di Barbossa. E probabilmente non se ne sarebbe accorta comunque, vista la sua scarsa perspicacia.   
“Esiste un unico modo per spezzare la maledizione. Tutti i pezzi sottratti al tesoro vanno restituiti e il sangue ripagato. Grazie a voi, Miss Elizabeth, abbiamo trovato l’ultimo pezzo”, concluse il bucaniere. Elizabeth rabbrividì.  
“E per ripagare il sangue, allora?”, chiese.  
“Proprio per questo non avrebbe senso uccidervi”, rispose calmo Barbossa “Almeno per ora.”  
Elizabeth trasalì e scattò in piedi. Ecco cosa volevano quei pirati da lei e da Emily! Ma non lo avrebbe permesso. Quello era il momento giusto per compiere il suo atto eroico, salvare se stessa e la cugina ed essere acclamata da tutti. Estraendo il coltello dalla manica si lanciò contro Barbossa per colpirlo. L’uomo si ritrasse per evitare il fendente ed Elizabeth si precipitò verso la porta gridando:  
“Scappa, Emily!”  
Ma Barbossa fu più veloce. Afferrò il polso di Elizabeth e la bloccò impedendole la fuga. La ragazza, disperata, si divincolò e di nuovo cercò di colpire il pirata con il coltello. Glielo affondò nel cuore, sentendosi una vera amazzone coraggiosa e imbattibile, ma il risultato non fu quello sperato. Con estrema tranquillità Barbossa si tolse l’arma dal petto e chiese:  
“Per curiosità, cosa avevate intenzione di fare dopo avermi ucciso?”  
Terrorizzata, Elizabeth scappò dalla cabina e uscì sul ponte. Non era giusto! Il cattivo sarebbe dovuto morire e la bella eroina liberarsi fra gli applausi. Qualcosa non andava, che razza di storia era quella? Nel cielo brillava la luna e sul ponte della nave la ragazza vide una moltitudine di orrendi scheletri, con gli abiti a brandelli, che eseguivano le loro solite mansioni. Cominciò a urlare disperata e cercò di fuggire, ma dovunque andasse si imbatteva in un mostruoso scheletro che le bloccava il passo o la afferrava. Alla fine, stremata, si rifugiò nella cabina di comando dove ritrovò Emily che non si era mossa e che aveva assistito a tutta la scena con gli occhi sbarrati, senza capirci un bel niente. Elizabeth si sentì afferrare nuovamente da Barbossa che la obbligò a guardare verso il ponte.  
“Guardate! La luna ci mostra per come siamo in realtà. Non possiamo morire ma non siamo nemmeno vivi. Siamo maledetti”, mormorò in tono sepolcrale “Io non posso sentire niente. Non sento il vento sulla faccia né gli spruzzi delle onde del mare. Bevo ma non riesco ad estinguere la sete, mi sento morire di fame ma non muoio. Non posso sentire il calore del corpo di una donna”. Dicendo queste parole il pirata allungò una mano verso Elizabeth e alla luce della luna il suo braccio si trasformò in quello di uno scheletro.  
“Sarà meglio che crediate alle storie di fantasmi da ora in poi, Miss Elizabeth”, disse, lasciando che la luce della luna lo illuminasse interamente facendolo diventare uno scheletro “Ci siete proprio in mezzo”.  
Elizabeth si lasciò cadere a terra tremante. Barbossa si voltò e fece per andarsene, sghignazzando. Ma sulla soglia si imbatté in Emily che lo fissava silenziosa e senza alcun timore. Non era stato ciò che aveva visto a colpirla, bensì lo sfogo disperato del capitano pirata. A quanto pareva anche quel poveretto era un emarginato, proprio come lei.   
Barbossa scorse nei suoi occhi un’espressione di infinita pena, comprensione e compassione. Sorpreso e turbato la spinse bruscamente all’interno, poi afferrò Elizabeth e la costrinse ad entrare anche lei nella cabina. Richiuse la porta e si allontanò.


	4. Capitolo quarto

Rimaste sole nella cabina, Elizabeth iniziò a sfogarsi con la cugina.

“Perché non sei scappata quando te l’ho detto? Devo fare sempre tutto io? D’accordo che delle due sono io quella intelligente e coraggiosa, ma per una volta avresti anche potuto darmi una mano.”

“Non sarebbe stato un grande aiuto.”, replicò Emily che cominciava ad averne abbastanza della cugina superperfetta. Che motivo aveva di arrabbiarsi con lei? Non era mica colpa sua se quei pirati erano tutti spettri! “Pensaci un po’: se tu avessi davvero ucciso il capitano noi saremmo rimaste in completa balia della ciurma. Magari avrebbero voluto pure vendicarlo. Diciamo che non mi è sembrata l’idea più brillante del secolo.”

Elizabeth stava per ribattere a tono quando la porta della cabina di comando si spalancò di nuovo e Barbossa si fece avanti.

“Siete ancora qui, signorine? Molto bene. Pintel! Ragetti! Accompagnate Miss Elizabeth nella sua cabina e chiudetecela dentro.”

I due pirati afferrarono la ragazza in malo modo, ma Elizabeth aveva già diversi motivi per essere nervosa, non intendeva lasciare che quegli inferiori la trattassero come una sciacquetta qualsiasi e soprattutto non capiva perché Barbossa volesse parlare con Emily e non con lei. Con Emily? Ma non era mica la protagonista, quella là!

“Non andrò da nessuna parte senza mia sorella.” protestò.

“Vostra sorella vi raggiungerà presto.”, disse il capitano pirata che sembrava essere ritornato l’uomo sarcastico e arrogante di sempre. “Al momento devo parlare con lei e non ho intenzione di essere disturbato.”

Mentre Pintel e Ragetti la trascinavano via Elizabeth continuò a urlare.

“No, no! Non vi lascerò da solo con mia sorella, no!”

“Questo lo credete voi, mia cara Miss Elizabeth.”, concluse voltandole le spalle.

Le grida della ragazza si udirono sempre più lontane, coperte dalle sonore risate di Pintel e Ragetti. Ad Elizabeth sembrava di vivere in un incubo. Non tollerava di essere messa in secondo piano da una pseudo-protagonista di serie B.

Emily era rimasta a guardare senza capire, come era solita fare. Barbossa chiuse la porta.

“Accomodatevi, Miss Emily.”, le disse.

La ragazza si guardò attorno per un attimo, poi scelse una sedia e si sedette. Aveva la vaga sensazione di essere sottoposta ad un esame e si chiedeva quali sarebbero state le risposte giuste. Poi decise di essere se stessa. Tanto, peggio che in fondo al mare non poteva finire e in tutti i casi avrebbe vissuto la sua avventura fino all’ultimo.

“Mi avete davvero incuriosito, Miss Emily. Quando siete stata portata sulla mia nave eravate uno straccio, sembravate morta di paura e non riuscivate nemmeno a parlare. Al contrario vostra sorella non faceva che parlamentare ed esporre le sue ragioni. Diciamo pure che mi aveva rotto un bel po’ le scatole mentre almeno voi non mi facevate venire il mal di testa. Poi, di fronte allo spettacolo della nostra reale identità, voi non avete battuto ciglio e vostra sorella per poco non si fa venire un colpo. Devo concludere che noi non vi facciamo più paura?”, le domandò Barbossa in tono disteso e colloquiale. Sembrava proprio una vera conversazione ed Emily dovette farsi forza per ricordare che invece non era affatto così e che non c’era nulla di normale in tutto ciò.

“Non è proprio così.”, rispose lei “Siete pirati e so che siamo nelle vostre mani. A quanto ho capito ci ucciderete per avere il nostro sangue e questa è una cosa che mi fa paura. Anzi, vi avverto fin d’ora che al momento decisivo molto probabilmente sverrò e vi renderò le cose assai più semplici. Potrei anche avere un infarto, a dire il vero.”

La risposta di Emily sembrò piacere al pirata, che sorrise e attese che la ragazza proseguisse.

“Se invece mi chiedete se ho paura di voi perché siete fantasmi… ecco, questo no. Ho letto molte storie di fantasmi in vita mia ed ho sempre pensato che se ne avessi incontrato uno non avrei avuto paura. So che i fantasmi sono spiriti che hanno molto sofferto e che per questo non riescono a lasciare la terra, per cui mi sono sempre immaginata che, invece che paura, questi esseri mi avrebbero fatto solo… compassione. Compassione in senso buono, naturalmente.”, si affrettò a spiegare Emily. “Ho spesso desiderato incontrare davvero un fantasma per poterlo aiutare e liberare dalla sua sofferenza… quasi quanto sognavo di incontrare dei pirati!”

“Siamo la risposta alle vostre preghiere, allora.”, commentò Barbossa, insieme sorpreso e divertito. “Dunque, ricapitolando, non vi facciamo paura e al contrario desiderate aiutarci. E’ così?”. Il pirata aveva la netta sensazione di avere a che fare con una completa pazzoide fuggita da chissà quale manicomio, ma pensò che nella sua follia sarebbe anche potuta risultargli utile. In un certo senso Emily era un po’ come il maiale: non si butta via niente. Anzi, Emily aveva anche una sincera somiglianza con un maiale, grassottella com’era.

Emily fece segno di sì con la testa. Certo il suo desiderio di aiutare non si spingeva fino al sacrificio della vita e l’idea di essere sgozzata e dissanguata sopra un forziere pieno di monete d’oro non rientrava nei suoi sogni ad occhi aperti. Questo però sarebbe stato più difficile da spiegare al capitano, perciò preferì non dire nulla.

La cosa peggiore era che lui non diceva niente e continuava a fissarla. Quel silenzio la stava opprimendo. Chissà se era il caso di dire la prima stupidaggine che le passava per la testa? Invece fu Barbossa a riprendere il discorso.

“Visto che siete così ansiosa di aiutarci penso sia giusto che conosciate l’intera storia. Del resto mi eravate sembrata anche particolarmente interessata mentre la raccontavo. Un vero peccato che la vostra importuna sorellina mi abbia interrotto. Che rompibal… che carattere focoso, volevo dire.”, si corresse in corsa pensando che dopotutto si stava rivolgendo ad un essere di sesso femminile (definirla ‘signora’ era perlomeno esagerato).

“Oh, sì. Mi interessava moltissimo.” confermò Emily con un entusiasmo quantomeno fuori luogo. Ma quella era la sua avventura e la sua storia di fantasmi. Gli occhi le brillavano per l’emozione. Barbossa, sempre più convinto che quella tizia fosse un’alienata mentale, cominciò a raccontare.

“Prima di trovare il forziere di Cortés non ero io il capitano di questa nave. Ero il primo ufficiale agli ordini di un capitano molto presuntuoso e altrettanto incapace: si chiamava Jack Sparrow. Questo tizio aveva stabilito di dividere l’oro in parti uguali una volta trovato. Una scelta molto democratica oltre che cretina… chissà se lo avrebbe fatto davvero. Ad ogni modo io ed altri uomini pensammo che, se le parti dovevano essere uguali per tutti, allora, liberandoci del capitano, ognuno di noi avrebbe avuto una quota maggiore. Inoltre ero convinto che quell’irresponsabile non ci avrebbe mai condotto al tesoro e che io sarei stato un capitano molto migliore di lui.”

“Vi siete ammutinati!”, esclamò Emily, mostrando di nuovo quell’entusiasmo che di certo Jack Sparrow non avrebbe gradito. Ma per lei quello era solo un particolare che dava ancora più pepe alla sua avventura: pirati maledetti, un ammutinamento… Che altro poteva desiderare?

“Miss Emily, raccontare le cose a voi è un vero piacere.”, sorrise Barbossa. “Vedo che appoggiate la mia decisione e questo è un bene. Sparrow ci rivelò la rotta e a quel punto non avevamo più bisogno di lui. Ci ammutinammo e io divenni il nuovo capitano. Parliamo di tredici anni fa, più o meno. Abbandonammo Sparrow su un’isoletta deserta a morire di fame, ma siccome io sono di indole assai caritatevole gli lasciai anche una pistola caricata con un solo proiettile. Sapete, nel caso le sue sofferenze si fossero fatte insopportabili avrebbe sempre potuto spararsi. Poi trovammo il tesoro di Cortés… ed il resto lo sapete.”

Guardando Emily, il pirata si accorse che non era affatto scandalizzata. Ciò rafforzò ancora di più la sua convinzione che fosse totalmente fuori di testa. Allora decise di raccontare la vicenda per intero e continuò: 

“Sì, beh… non è tutto qui, comunque. Quando ci ammutinammo non tutti furono d’accordo con me. Un marinaio si ribellò. Disse che ammutinarsi non onorava il Codice dei pirati e che ci meritavamo la maledizione. Per questo trafugò una delle monete dal forziere e la mandò ai suoi discendenti. Io gli sparai e lo feci finire in fondo al mare… dove probabilmente ancora si trova, visto che nemmeno lui può morire. Ecco, questo pirata era Sputafuoco Bill Turner e la moneta d’oro era quella che aveva vostra sorella sotto forma di medaglione. Sono stato io a sparare a vostro padre e per questo motivo mi serve il sangue delle sue discendenti per spezzare la maledizione. All’inferno, ora sapete tutto e spero che non lo andrete a raccontare a vostra sorella, chissà come strillerebbe, quella cretina!”, concluse Barbossa.

“Non so se mi avete raccontato tutto perché tanto sia io che Elizabeth siamo destinate a morire e questo segreto finirà nella tomba con noi.”, fu la sorprendente risposta di Emily. “Avete commesso una brutta azione abbandonando il vostro capitano e uccidendo mio… mio padre. Diciamo che non ci fate una gran bella figura. Però quello che mi viene da rispondere è che… che… avete già pagato per ciò che avete fatto. La maledizione è una cosa terribile e alla fine forse siete stato voi quello che ha sofferto di più. Va bene, probabilmente ve lo siete davvero meritato, ma ora sono passati tanti anni e secondo me avete già sofferto abbastanza. Io… credo che sia giusto spezzare la maledizione, anche se vorrei tanto che io ed Elizabeth non dovessimo morire per questo.”

Le parole di Emily spiazzarono totalmente il capitano pirata. Si alzò in piedi di scatto, passeggiò per un po’ nervosamente per la stanza e infine concluse:

“Voi siete buona, Miss Emily. Avete un cuore grande. Non credevo esistesse al mondo una persona capace di provare compassione per me e volermi sinceramente aiutare. Molto bene. Mi serve il vostro sangue e quello di vostra sorella, ma non è necessario uccidervi per ottenerlo. Troverò un modo. Andate da vostra sorella e state tranquilla. Vi raccomando solo di non dirle niente, temo che lei non reagirebbe come voi.”

“Sarò muta come un… un pesce!”, promise Emily. Stava per dire ‘come una tomba’ ma non le sembrò la parola più indicata e si trattene appena in tempo.

Barbossa chiamò di nuovo Pintel e Ragetti affinché conducessero la ragazza nella cabina in cui già era prigioniera Elizabeth. Il giorno dopo sarebbero giunti alla Isla de Muerta e la maledizione sarebbe finalmente stata spezzata. Era stato davvero fortunato ad imbarcare le due figlie di Turner e ancora più fortunato per il fatto che una delle due fosse una povera scema che credeva ad ogni cretinata che le si diceva. Avrebbe potuto lavorarsela ben bene per i suoi scopi senza che quella gallina se ne accorgesse. Che bella giornata sarebbe stata l’indomani!


	5. Capitolo quinto

Elizabeth aveva atteso con ansia il ritorno della cugina, sapendola a colloquio tutta sola nella cabina di Barbossa. Perciò, quando Emily ritornò scortata da Pintel e Ragetti, la ragazza le si precipitò incontro.

“Stai bene, Emily? Cosa ti ha detto?”, le chiese.

“Non preoccuparti, Elizabeth.”, rispose Emily con tranquillità. “Mi ha solo raccontato con più particolari la storia della maledizione. Aveva notato che questa vicenda mi interessava e me l’ha spiegata meglio. Tutto qui.”

Elizabeth la fissò interdetta.

“Vuoi dirmi che avete fatto solo un’amabile conversazione da salotto?”, esclamò “Ma hai capito o no con chi sei stata a parlare fino ad ora?”

A giudicare dalla fama di cui Emily godeva, probabilmente non aveva capito nulla.

“Non capisco perché ti agiti tanto. Anzi, ti dirò che devi invece stare tranquilla e non temere perché il capitano mi ha promesso che non ci ucciderà per prendere il nostro sangue.”, ribatté Emily.

“E tu credi alle parole di quello spregevole individuo? Aveva promesso anche che ci avrebbe riportate indietro e invece…”

“Ma no, Elizabeth, questo lui non lo ha mai detto.”, precisò la cugina, chiedendosi se per caso Elizabeth non stesse diventando arteriosclerotica: era la ventesima volta che glielo ripeteva! “Aveva promesso di risparmiare Port Royal in cambio del medaglione ma non di liberarci. Invece stavolta ha espressamente chiarito che non ci ucciderà.”

Elizabeth la fissò sempre più allibita:

“La cosa più grave è che adesso ti sei messa a parlare come lui e non te ne accorgi neppure.”, esclamò, poi si allontanò dalla cugina per coricarsi. Le era venuta la nausea, ma le eroine non vomitano nemmeno nei momenti più terribili.

Nella cabina di comando, intanto, Barbossa era veramente soddisfatto. Aveva notato che Emily era alquanto deficiente e che con le parole giuste avrebbe ottenuto tutto l’aiuto possibile da lei. Quasi non credeva che potesse esistere una persona tanto scema: aveva accolto con gioia e gratitudine la sua promessa di risparmiare loro la vita senza capire una cosa ben più importante, ossia che lui non aveva alcun motivo per voler morte Emily ed Elizabeth. Una volta spezzata la maledizione, anzi, il capitano ed i suoi uomini sarebbero stati ben felici di trovarsi due ragazze indifese a loro completa disposizione. Oddio, sarebbe stato meglio se entrambe fossero state splendide, slanciate e affascinanti come Elizabeth, ma dopo tredici anni da spettro ci si poteva accontentare anche di una cozza! Barbossa rise tra sé pregustando la memorabile giornata che lo attendeva.

Il giorno dopo Elizabeth ed Emily furono condotte con le scialuppe nelle viscere dell’Isla de Muerta. Prima di partire Barbossa aveva riallacciato il medaglione al collo di Elizabeth. La ragazza era pallidissima ed i suoi occhi tradivano la paura che provava poiché non aveva affatto creduto alla promessa del capitano che Emily le aveva riferito con tanto entusiasmo. Era anche piuttosto seccata poiché la regola vuole che le protagoniste non schiattino mai e lei sperava di non essere la famosa eccezione… Pochi minuti dopo le due cugine si trovavano in piedi accanto a Barbossa in cima ad uno dei tanti mucchi di oro e gioielli che ricoprivano da ogni parte le caverne; davanti a loro stava il forziere di Cortés.

Ciò che Elizabeth non sapeva era che una scialuppa con a bordo Sparrow e Will era giunta anch’essa presso gli anfratti dell’isola del tesoro maledetto. Jack Sparrow aveva radunato una ciurma con cui affrontare il suo antico nemico e adesso si trovava lì, vicinissimo. A lui naturalmente importava ben poco di salvare Elizabeth ed Emily: ciò che gli premeva era vendicarsi di Barbossa e riprendersi la Perla Nera. Durante il viaggio Gibbs, un amico di Sparrow, aveva raccontato a Will tutta la storia dell’ammutinamento e adesso il ragazzo sapeva bene quali fossero i veri obiettivi di Jack. Tuttavia al momento potevano coincidere con i suoi. Inoltre Will doveva ancora riflettere e accettare una rivelazione che lo stesso Sparrow gli aveva fatto: suo padre era anche lui un pirata, il famigerato Sputafuoco Bill. Jack aveva insistito sul fatto che un pirata poteva essere anche un brav’uomo e che suo padre era stato proprio così, ma per Will che aveva passato la vita a detestare i pirati non era facile accogliere questa notizia con gioia. In quello stesso istante i due uomini stavano osservando ben nascosti quanto avveniva presso il forziere maledetto. Will avrebbe voluto correre subito in soccorso della ragazza che amava ma Jack gli aveva intimato di aspettare il momento propizio e di non fare cose stupide. Adesso Barbossa in preda all’esaltazione stava arringando la sua ciurma ed esclamava a gran voce:

“Stiamo per porre fine al nostro tormento. Oggi restituiremo al forziere azteco l’ultimo pezzo mancante e la maledizione sarà finalmente spezzata. Ognuno di noi ha già dato il proprio tributo di sangue e fra poco verseremo l’unico sangue che ancora manca: quello delle discendenti di Sputafuoco Bill Turner!”

A quel punto fu come se nella testa di Emily si fosse accesa una luce. Ogni tanto il piccolo neurone che soffriva di solitudine nel suo cervello si ricordava anche di funzionare! Non era realmente il loro sangue che Barbossa voleva: era necessario il sangue del vero discendente di Turner per spezzare la maledizione. Questo ormai lo avevano capito anche le pietre della caverna, ma Emily ci era arrivata solo ora, che ci volete fare? Mentre il capitano pirata si avvicinava ad Elizabeth brandendo il coltello Emily prese un gran respiro e disse:

“Capitano, mi secca enormemente disturbarvi in questo momento così importante per voi ma c’è una cosa che devo assolutamente dirvi al più presto.”

Elizabeth la guardò allibita e Barbossa, sorpreso, si fermò. Molti della ciurma protestarono.

“Miss Emily, è proprio necessario che me la diciate adesso?”, chiese piuttosto seccato.

“E’ indispensabile perché vedete… dovete sapere che… ecco… io ed Elizabeth non siamo affatto le discendenti di questo signor Turner che dite voi. Per paura di ritorsioni vi abbiamo dato un nome falso ma in realtà lei è la figlia ed io la nipote del governatore Swann.”, confessò Emily tutto d’un fiato “Perciò il nostro sangue non spezzerà la maledizione, ne sono desolata.”

Vedendo che le cose si mettevano molto male Will decise di liberarsi di Jack tramortendolo con un remo e di avvicinarsi di soppiatto nel tentativo di liberare Elizabeth. Al momento la salvezza di Emily non era certamente il primo dei suoi pensieri. Anzi, il remo sarebbe stato utilissimo anche per spaccare la sua inutile testa vuota, pensò Will, vergognandosene subito dopo perché in fondo era un gentiluomo.

Barbossa si era incupito e negli occhi gli brillava una strana luce che non prometteva nulla di buono.

“Non siete le figlie di Turner?”, ringhiò.

“Sono desolata…”, ripeté Emily cominciando ad avere seriamente paura.

“E scusate se ve lo chiedo, Miss.”, replicò il pirata in tono caustico “Non avevate… come dire… qualsiasi altro momento per farmelo sapere?”

“Ve l’ho detto che era una cosa urgente. Sono sinceramente desola…”

“Non ripetete un’altra volta quella parola o vi taglio la lingua!”, urlò infuriato Barbossa interrompendo la ragazza che cercava invano di riparare in qualche modo. Poi si rivolse in malo modo ad Elizabeth “Dunque vostro padre non era William Turner?”

“No!”, rispose la fanciulla in tono di sfida. A quel nome un’altra lucina si accese nella testa di Emily, ma per il momento non parlò. Il famoso neurone cominciava a dare dei fastidi…

“Allora dov’è il vero discendente, quello nelle cui vene scorre il sangue di William Turner?”, chiese ancora Barbossa ad Elizabeth. Siccome lei esitava a rispondere, l’uomo, infuriato, le diede uno schiaffo tanto violento da buttarla a terra assieme al medaglione, con tanti saluti alla presunta intoccabilità delle eroine. Elizabeth perse i sensi e rotolò sui pezzi del tesoro fino quasi a ritrovarsi in un profondo ruscello di acqua salmastra che scorreva lì accanto. Emily lanciò un grido e corse presso la cugina. Provò a dire qualcosa di intelligente, ma fallì miseramente:

“Signore… capitano… Vostra Eccellenza… vi supplico, non uccideteci, non fateci del male, vi scongiuro. È vero, abbiamo sbagliato, ma abbiate pietà. Vi assicuro che non volevo mentirvi.”

“Capitano, perché non le sgozziamo tutte e due?”, propose un pirata.

“Giusto! Tagliate loro la gola, magari il sangue va bene lo stesso.”, rincarò un’altra di quelle facce da patibolo. Erano i due più svegli di tutta la ciurma.

“Perché dovrei credervi? Io sono stato sincero con voi, vi ho raccontato tutto e voi mi avete mentito. Ora me la pagherete tutte e due. Oppure volete dirmelo voi chi è il vero discendente di William Turner, Miss Emily?”, chiese Barbossa facendosi sempre più minaccioso.

“Sì, io lo so! Io conosco un uomo con questo nome.”, gridò Emily riuscendo così a peggiorare una situazione già disperata “Non ci avevo pensato prima ma ora ho collegato il nome. Will Turner è un giovane fabbro di Port Royal che è cresciuto assieme a mia cugina. Lei non ve lo avrebbe mai detto perché gli vuole molto bene ma io…”

Barbossa si fermò interdetto. La risposta di Emily lo aveva veramente colto di sorpresa. Dunque le due donne, sebbene non fossero le discendenti di Sputafuoco Bill, conoscevano realmente il vero erede. Questa era una cosa interessante. Un fabbro di Port Royal legato a Miss Elizabeth? Ecco perché lei non aveva rivelato nulla. Ma Emily era così tonta da avere svelato il segreto. Buon per lui! Barbossa rivolse la sua rabbia contro Pintel e Ragetti:

“Idioti, avete preso la persona sbagliata. Dovevate cercare un fabbro di Port Royal e mi avete portato due damigelle!”

“Ma la ragazza aveva il medaglione.”, si difese Pintel.

“E poi hanno detto di chiamarsi Turner e di essere sorelle.”, aggiunse Ragetti. Anche loro non avrebbero vinto il primo premio in una gara di intelligenza.

“Allora dobbiamo ritornare a Port Royal? E chi ci dice che questa sarà la volta buona?”, ringhiò uno dei pirati rivolgendosi a Barbossa.

“E’ vero. Noi rischiamo la pelle andando là e solo per colpa vostra. Siete stato voi a farci maledire!”, rincarò un altro “Tutte le vostre decisioni sono state sbagliate.”

“Come osate, luridi pendagli da forca, cagnacci bastardi e ingrati?”, tuonò il capitano “Provate a dire un’altra parola e vi getterò in fondo al mare legati ai cannoni!”

Approfittando del fatto che i pirati erano impegnati a battibeccare l’un l’altro Will scivolò in acqua, si avvicinò ad Elizabeth che si stava risvegliando, le mise una mano sulla bocca e le fece segno di seguirlo verso l’uscita. La ragazza raccolse il medaglione, prese per mano la cugina e facendole cenno di tacere la condusse via con sé. Will l’avrebbe volentieri lasciata lì visto che lo aveva appena smascherato di fronte a Barbossa, ma scacciò questa tentazione: restava pur sempre un uomo di buon cuore!

Mentre Will, Elizabeth ed Emily si imbarcavano in fretta nella scialuppa condotta dal ragazzo e raggiungevano la Perla Nera, Jack Sparrow si era appena ripreso dal colpo in testa ricevuto e stava ancora chiedendosi dove si trovasse. Nello stesso istante Barbossa si era accorto che le ragazze erano sparite con il medaglione e aveva ordinato ai loro uomini di cercarle. In questo modo la ciurma di Barbossa si ritrovò tra le mani il suo antico capitano il quale, vedendosi a mal partito, non trovò di meglio che invocare anche lui il Parlay.


	6. Capitolo sesto

Mentre Will, Elizabeth ed Emily salivano a bordo dell’Interceptor, la nave requisita da Jack e guidata dalla giovane Anamaria, Barbossa aveva condotto il suo antico capitano sulla Perla Nera e aveva dato ordine di inseguire i fuggiaschi. Jack Sparrow, ben sapendo che questa volta Barbossa non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire l’occasione di ucciderlo, aveva cercato di contrattare con lui. Purtroppo, però, non era in condizioni di farlo. Sparrow credeva di avere un asso nella manica conoscendo il vero discendente di Sputafuoco Bill, ma rimase veramente molto male quando Barbossa gli rivelò che Miss Emily era stata tanto gentile da fornirgli lei stessa questa informazione prima di fuggire. Sparrow fu condotto in cella senza tanti complimenti, maledisse mentalmente la Miss Emily in questione e le augurò di morire tra i più atroci supplizi. Avrebbe comunque trovato un modo per cavarsela, ne era certo, ci riusciva sempre, ma quella Miss Emily avrebbe dovuto pentirsi di essere nata o perlomeno di essere fuggita dal manicomio nel quale, sicuramente, era vissuta fino a qualche tempo prima!

La Perla Nera raggiunse in fretta l’Interceptor e, dopo una brevissima battaglia, gli uomini di Barbossa ebbero la meglio: la nave fu affondata, le prigioniere recuperate e la ciurma catturata. Durante i cannoneggiamenti, però, si era aperto uno squarcio su un fianco della Perla Nera e proprio da quello il furbo Jack Sparrow era riuscito a uscire. Avrebbe voluto impossessarsi del medaglione per primo per poterlo negoziare con Barbossa in cambio della propria libertà, ma non poté: la scimmietta di Barbossa fu più lesta di lui, afferrò il monile e lo portò al suo padrone. Jack Sparrow si ritrovò ben presto legato all’albero maestro della sua stessa nave in compagnia della sua ciurma. Lì si trovavano anche Elizabeth ed Emily mentre Will, a quanto era dato sapere, era affondato assieme all’Interceptor. Elizabeth, che era riuscita a slegarsi, credendo che il suo amato Will fosse morto si gettò contro Barbossa per colpirlo, ma lui l’afferrò scoppiando a ridere e disse:

“Bentornata, Miss Elizabeth. Avete approfittato della nostra ospitalità e ora mi sembra giusto che ci ricambiate il favore.”

Sghignazzando la spinse in mezzo ad un gruppo di pirati che cominciarono subito a metterle le mani addosso ridendo sguaiatamente. Elizabeth si dibatteva inutilmente, orripilata dal fatto che simili scarti umani osassero sfiorare la sua delicata e nobile persona. Emily guardava impotente quello spettacolo, ma dentro di sé per la prima volta ringraziò il Cielo di essere grassa ed insignificante: in quel modo, pensava, quei pirati non avrebbero avuto tanta voglia di fare a lei ciò che stavano facendo ad Elizabeth. Dunque c’era una sorta di giustizia anche in questo povero mondo! Improvvisamente Will Turner in persona si issò sul parapetto con gli abiti ancora fradici, saltò rapidamente sul ponte e si slanciò ad afferrare la pistola di Jack Sparrow, che nel parapiglia era stata abbandonata. Si avvicinò a Barbossa puntandogli contro l’arma e ordinò:

“Lasciate libera Elizabeth!”

“Credi di farmi paura, mozzo?” replicò il capitano pirata, divertito da quell’entrata in scena spettacolare e degna di un supereroe di quarta categoria “In quella pistola c’è un solo proiettile e noi non possiamo morire!”

A questo punto Emily, tanto per non smentire la sua fama di perfetta cretina e guastafeste, lanciò un grido rivolgendosi a Barbossa:

“Eccolo, è quello il Will Turner di cui vi parlavo, il fabbro di Port Royal!”

Tre paia di occhi la fissarono desiderando di fulminarla: erano quelli di Elizabeth perché aveva tradito il segreto di Will, di Sparrow perché vedeva così sfuggire l’unico asso nella manica che credeva ancora di possedere e dello stesso Will perché non era così che aveva immaginato la cosa nei suoi sogni di eroe protagonista. Ma quella gallina non imparava mai a starsene un po’ zitta? Invece Barbossa si voltò compiaciuto verso di lei pensando di aver visto giusto: la giovane donna era tanto stupida da potergli tornare utile.

“Stavo giusto per lamentarmi di voi e del modo indecoroso in cui eravate fuggita senza neanche avere la cortesia di salutarmi. Ma vedo che siete ancora disposta ad aiutarmi, Miss Emily. Mi confermate che quel ragazzo è il discendente di Sputafuoco Bill Turner?” le chiese ostentando un’estrema gentilezza.

“Non c’è bisogno che ve lo dica lei. Sì, sono io il figlio di Sputafuoco Bill Turner ed il suo sangue scorre nelle mie vene! Ma se non farete quello che vi dico mi sparerò e il mio sangue sarà perduto per sempre.” intervenne Will puntandosi la pistola alla testa. Visto che ormai Emily aveva rovinato tutto era necessario ricorrere al piano B, quello dell’eroe coraggioso che sacrifica la propria vita per la sua bella.

“Va bene allora, signor Turner. Quali sono le vostre condizioni?” chiese Barbossa, fregandosene allegramente dei sogni di gloria del giovane.

“Voglio che liberiate immediatamente Elizabeth e che a tutta la ciurma non venga fatto alcun male.” ribatté deciso Will. Non nominò né Jack né Emily. Sparrow sospirò pensando che quel Turner era diventato veramente un pirata: lui lo aveva aiutato e quello era il suo ringraziamento?

“Non volete che liberi anche la cugina della vostra innamorata?” domandò Barbossa con fare provocatorio. Will notò che Elizabeth era rimasta piuttosto male per questa omissione, così aggiunse in fretta e molto a malincuore:

“Sì, certo, chiedo anche la liberazione di Miss Emily Chester.”

“Molto bene.” concluse il capitano pirata con un sogghigno “Sarà fatto come desiderate.”

Poche ore dopo Elizabeth era in piedi su una tavola di legno allungata sopra l’oceano. La Perla Nera era alla fonda a poca distanza dalla famosa isoletta sulla quale anni prima era stato lasciato Jack. La ragazza avrebbe dovuto camminare sulla passerella, saltare in acqua e dirigersi verso l’isola dove sarebbe stata abbandonata. Will, legato e trattenuto dagli uomini di Barbossa, era furibondo:

“E’ questo che vale la tua parola, spergiuro? Avevi promesso che avresti liberato Elizabeth!” gridò con tutte le sue forze. Il pirata si rivoltò come morso da un serpente e, con gli occhi che lanciavano fiamme, gli intimò:

“Non osare mai più mettere in dubbio la mia parola! Io non rinnego mai quello che ho detto! Ho promesso che Miss Elizabeth sarebbe stata liberata, stava a te specificare il quando e il dove. Sei stato tu a sbagliare e non io.” Poi si rivolse ad Elizabeth e le disse “Sarebbe uno spreco rovinare quell’abito. Rendetemelo prima di buttarvi in mare.”

Furibonda per l’incredibile affronto commesso ai danni della primadonna indiscussa di tutta la saga, Elizabeth si tolse il vestito e lo lanciò al capitano pirata esclamando:

“Eccovelo! Si intona proprio alla vostra anima nera!” Poi fece ancora qualche passo e si lasciò cadere in acqua, badando naturalmente a non sciuparsi troppo il trucco e la pettinatura. Del resto un’eroina deve avere stile anche nella morte… Un attimo dopo fu il turno di Jack Sparrow che si trovò a percorrere per la seconda volta la passerella e a tuffarsi in acqua per raggiungere l’isoletta che lo aveva già ospitato. Per colmo di umiliazione Barbossa gli aveva restituito la sua pistola con un colpo solo, specificando che in questo caso Jack avrebbe dovuto comportarsi da gentiluomo e usare il proiettile sulla signora, lasciandosi poi morire di fame. L’acqua in quel punto non era alta e Sparrow ed Elizabeth si ritrovarono ben presto sulla spiaggia che circondava l’isoletta. A questo punto Barbossa si rivolse ad Emily:

“Anche voi siete libera, naturalmente, come ho promesso al gentiluomo qui presente.” disse accennando a Will “A voi la scelta: volete seguire vostra cugina e quel presuntuoso Jack Sparrow oppure preferite rimanere sulla nave col resto della ciurma?”

Era inevitabile che anche per Emily la liberazione dovesse avere un significato diverso da quello comunemente inteso. La giovane donna rifletté velocemente. Se fosse andata anche lei sull’isola avrebbe potuto aiutare Elizabeth? No di certo, anzi lei era talmente imbranata e goffa che non avrebbe combinato nulla di buono e forse, chissà, avrebbe costituito un peso per la cugina. In fondo con Elizabeth c’era Jack Sparrow che aveva dimostrato di sapersela cavare in situazioni disperate. E poi sua cugina era coraggiosa, invincibile e piena di risorse: sicuramente avrebbe trovato un modo per salvarsi, anche perché l’eroina di una storia non può morire, sarebbe uno scandalo mai visto. Restare sulla Perla Nera significava tornare ad essere prigioniera, ma Barbossa aveva specificato che non avrebbe fatto del male alla ciurma. Forse li avrebbe adoperati come servi, mozzi o cose simili. Tutto sommato questa opzione era preferibile. Anche perché, pensò Emily con un brivido, tonda e florida com’era avrebbe potuto far venire strane idee a Sparrow ed Elizabeth se proprio si fossero trovati a morire di fame su quell’isola…

“Scelgo di rimanere sulla Perla Nera, capitano.” rispose. Barbossa scoppiò di nuovo a ridere e commentò:

“Bene, vedo che avete gradito particolarmente la nostra ospitalità. Naturalmente sarete di nuovo rinchiusa nella cabina in cui vi trovavate con vostra cugina, ma non temete, non vi verrà fatto alcun male.”

Quindi ordinò ai suoi uomini di condurre immediatamente nelle celle della nave sia Will Turner che il resto della ciurma. Emily, invece, sarebbe stata riportata nella solita cabina da Pintel e Ragetti. Barbossa era veramente compiaciuto e soddisfatto di sé. Tutto si era svolto secondo i suoi piani: adesso aveva il medaglione e il vero discendente di William Turner. Quella notte stessa sarebbero giunti alla Isla de Muerta e la terribile maledizione sarebbe stata finalmente spezzata. Sarebbero stati uomini liberi. Inoltre aveva tolto di mezzo una volta per tutte quell’odioso Sparrow. Per un attimo si chiese se aveva fatto bene ad abbandonare la figlia del governatore su quell’isola; in fondo era pur sempre un personaggio importante ed avrebbe potuto chiedere un riscatto considerevole per lei. Aveva ancora la nipote, era vero, ma quella il governatore non la avrebbe di certo rivoluta! Però Elizabeth con le sue smanie di protagonismo avrebbe finito per intralciare i suoi piani: al diavolo il riscatto, aveva fatto benissimo a liberarsi anche di lei. E di Emily Chester cosa avrebbe fatto? Non lo sapeva ancora con certezza, ma aveva la vaga sensazione che quella giovane donna rotondetta e con la testa piena di segatura gli sarebbe stata ancora utile. Era per quel motivo che a lei aveva concesso la possibilità di rimanere sulla Perla Nera. Da Emily non si sarebbe dovuto aspettare nulla di male, anzi, aveva già dimostrato di essere tanto scema da lasciarsi convincere a collaborare con lui.

Sì, Emily Chester sarebbe stata la sua arma segreta.


	7. Capitolo settimo

Emily non si era affatto sbagliata sulle capacità e le risorse nascoste della bella e intelligente cugina Elizabeth. Del resto, era o non era la protagonista conclamata? La fanciulla era riuscita a far ubriacare Jack Sparrow fingendo di bere con lui e, non appena il pirata era caduto in un sonno profondo, aveva acceso un grande fuoco alimentandolo con le casse di cibo e i barili di rum che si trovavano nel deposito dell’isoletta, usato un tempo dai contrabbandieri.

La mattina dopo, quando Jack si era svegliato, per poco non gli era venuto un colpo vedendo che Elizabeth aveva dato fuoco al rum, ma dovette ammettere che il piano della ragazza era stato astuto quando scorse all’orizzonte le vele bianche della nave della Marina Britannica Dauntless. A bordo di questa c’erano il commodoro ed il governatore che accolsero Elizabeth con gioia e commozione; molta meno ne riservarono al povero Sparrow, ma per fortuna c’era ancora bisogno di lui. Emily, infatti, era ancora nelle mani dei pirati e Sparrow aveva promesso al commodoro che li avrebbe guidati fino all’Isla de Muerta e che avrebbe convinto Barbossa e i suoi a gettarsi a capofitto in un’imboscata, in cambio sperava di ottenere la libertà. Gli obiettivi del commodoro nei confronti di Sparrow erano ben diversi, ma per il momento l’uomo finse di accettare l’accordo: poi, naturalmente, il pirata sarebbe stato catturato esattamente come Barbossa e la sua ciurma.

In tutto ciò, ovviamente, a nessuno fregava un beneamato della sorte della sventurata Emily.

Ignaro del fatto che Jack Sparrow si fosse salvato una seconda volta, Barbossa era ritornato all’Isla de Muerta con i suoi uomini, conducendo Will Turner per l’offerta di sangue. Con loro si trovava anche Emily. Non che lei avesse precisamente insistito per tornare su quell’isola maledetta, ma era stato Barbossa a volerla lì per ragioni non meglio precisate. Probabilmente era solo orgoglioso di quanto stava per fare e voleva un suo pubblico. Ad ogni modo Emily si ritrovava per la seconda volta in piedi in cima al mucchio di pezzi d’oro e di gioielli, dietro al forziere e a fianco di Barbossa, solo che questa volta non sarebbero state lei ed Elizabeth le vittime del sacrificio, bensì Will. Il ragazzo avrebbe volentieri accettato di perdere la vita se in cambio avesse potuto prima fare a pezzetti piccolissimi e tutti uguali l’oca giuliva che lo aveva venduto al nemico. Barbossa aveva deciso che stavolta, per evitare brutte sorprese, avrebbe sgozzato Will Turner e lo avrebbe dissanguato sopra il forziere: in fondo lui era un Turner solo per parte di padre, chissà se il suo sangue sarebbe stato davvero utile. Il capitano pirata stava appunto per tagliare la gola del ragazzo, mentre Emily si chiedeva quanto avrebbe resistito prima di mettersi ad urlare e cadere svenuta, quando una figura ben nota si fece largo in mezzo alla marmaglia dei pirati: era di nuovo Jack Sparrow!

“Non è possibile…” gemette Barbossa sbarrando gli occhi alla vista dell’eterno rivale vivo e vegeto. Cominciava a pensare che fosse lui la sua vera maledizione e non il forziere azteco.

Jack sembrava in perfetta forma ed era venuto per convincere i pirati ad uscire allo scoperto, o almeno così aveva fatto credere a Norrington.

“Elizabeth è al sicuro.” disse subito rivolgendosi a Will. Infatti la ragazza era stata chiusa per precauzione in una cabina della Dauntless affinché non corresse alcun rischio. Era chiaro che anche il commodoro ed il governatore conoscevano la vecchia regola secondo la quale l’eroina non deve morire mai.

“Le notizie che ci porti non ci interessano.” tagliò corto Barbossa “Adesso sgozzo il ragazzo e poi toccherà a te, Sparrow!”

“Tu non farai quello che stai per fare.” gli intimò Jack con calma.

“Invece credo proprio che lo farò.” replicò caustico Barbossa.

“Come vuoi. Allora buon funerale.” rispose l’altro come se la cosa non lo riguardasse.

Alla richiesta di spiegazioni Jack riprese: “Al largo della costa si trova la Dauntless, orgoglio della Marina Britannica. Vi sta aspettando per massacrarvi non appena uscirete. A quel punto sarete mortali se non mi sbaglio. Comprendi?”

Barbossa lo guardò fisso per capire se stesse mentendo e architettando qualcosa come era solito fare. Ma poteva rischiare? E se veramente la Dauntless avesse teso loro un’imboscata? Valeva la pena di starlo a sentire.

“Io però ho un piano. Il commodoro Norrington e gli altri aspettano che vi convinca ad uscire allo scoperto, ma se non spezzassi la maledizione loro si ritroverebbero a combattere contro degli spettri e sarebbero massacrati. Tu potresti prendere la Dauntless e lasciare a me la Perla Nera; potresti nominarmi capitano ed io sarei al tuo servizio e ti darei il dieci per cento dei miei guadagni. Avresti una bella flotta e potresti chiamarti ‘Commodoro Barbossa’. Che te ne pare?” continuò.

Will si agitò sempre più infuriato. Ecco cosa voleva veramente Jack Sparrow, che stupido era stato a fidarsi di un pirata! Fra lui e quella stramaledetta Emily Chester era una bella lotta per vincere la medaglia d’oro alle Olimpiadi dei Guastafeste. Sparrow intanto si era avvicinato al forziere e aveva preso in mano alcune monete.

“Potrai uccidere il ragazzo e spezzare la maledizione solo dopo aver massacrato Norrington ed i suoi uomini fino all’ultimo.” concluse, facendo ricadere le monete nel forziere. Solo Will però notò che il furbo pirata si era fatto scivolare una delle monete nella manica della camicia. Sembrava tutto a posto, ma i tre uomini avevano dimenticato Emily Chester e questo, conoscendo la sagace fanciulla, era stato un imperdonabile errore. Lei sapeva bene che a bordo della Dauntless si trovavano suo zio e sua cugina e il piano di Jack non le piaceva affatto.

“Non avete bisogno di questo accordo, capitano.” esclamò “Voi non correte alcun rischio. La Dauntless non vi attaccherà. Non dimenticate che avete nelle vostre mani la nipote del governatore. Mio zio non darà mai l’ordine di attaccarvi sapendo che sono qui anch’io.”

Jack e Will guardarono Emily come se volessero sgozzarla sul posto e dissanguarla lentamente sopra il forziere, maledizione o non maledizione. In realtà la convinzione della giovane era quantomeno ottimistica, visto che governatore e commodoro se ne infischiavano allegramente della sua incolumità. Inoltre Barbossa si era già esaltato all’idea di possedere una flotta e diventare commodoro e non l’aveva nemmeno sentita parlare: concluse in fretta l’accordo con Jack e poi ordinò ai suoi uomini di muoversi all’attacco della Dauntless.

La ciurma maledetta si incamminò verso la nave avanzando sul fondale, a guardia del forziere rimasero pochissimi uomini.

“Non avevate bisogno di questo, capitano. Avreste potuto…” continuò Emily, ma questa volta fu Barbossa a zittirla in malo modo. Credeva di non avere più bisogno di lei e non c’era motivo di fingere ancora di essere un gentiluomo senza macchia per incantarla. E poi, a dirla tutta, le chiacchiere senza capo né coda della ragazza cominciavano a dargli il voltastomaco.

“Chiudete il becco una buona volta, razza di oca! Chi vi credete di essere?” ringhiò rabbioso “Vi state prendendo un sacco di libertà che nessuno vi ha concesso. Non dimenticate che qui siete soltanto una prigioniera!” E una prigioniera cozza, per giunta!

Emily si ritirò da una parte e non aprì più bocca. Le stava bene, si disse. Non era mica Elizabeth, l’eroina della storia che faceva diventare buoni i cattivi e risolveva i problemi di tutti! Era solo una zitella stupida, inutile e petulante. Ben diverso era il ruolo della cugina nella vicenda. Lei sì che era coraggiosa, bellissima, intelligente, scaltra e vincente: infatti era riuscita a fuggire con incredibile audacia e astuzia dalla cabina in cui l’avevano rinchiusa e adesso si dirigeva verso la Perla Nera su una scialuppa rubata; il governatore invece, non appena aveva visto gli orrendi scheletri invadere la nave, si era chiuso a chiave in un’altra cabina sottocoperta e nessuno badava a lui. Gli uomini di Barbossa, infatti, erano impegnati ad uccidere i soldati della Marina Britannica e non andavano in cerca dell’anziano uomo.

Perduta in tristi considerzioni, Emily non si accorse neanche di quello che avvenne attorno a lei. Sparrow, che fino a quel momento si era aggirato noncurante esaminando i vari tesori, scattò contro uno dei pirati che stavano a guardia del forziere, gli sfilò la sciabola e la lanciò a Will che la prese al volo; poi sguainò la propria arma e tagliò le corde che legavano i polsi del ragazzo. Will iniziò subito a combattere contro i pochi pirati che non avevano partecipato all’attacco della Dauntless mentre Jack si scagliava contro Barbossa. Il capitano pirata era stato preso alla sprovvista, ma reagì fulmineo: sguainando la propria sciabola affrontò finalmente faccia a faccia il suo avversario di sempre. I due lottarono con accanimento fino a quando Barbossa non riuscì ad affondare un colpo nel petto di Jack: fu allora che alla luce della luna tutti poterono vedere che anche lui era diventato uno scheletro.

“Non ho potuto proprio resistere, amico!” disse ridendo, mostrando al suo antagonista la moneta d'oro che aveva sottratto al forziere.

Sembrava davvero che il duello fra i due non avrebbe avuto una fine. Jack e Barbossa ripresero a combattere sempre più accanitamente per tutti gli anfratti dell’isola. Tutti questi rumori attirarono l’attenzione di Emily che alzò la testa e vide che le cose erano cambiate un bel po’ mentre lei se ne stava a pensare ai fattacci suoi. Senza sapere bene cosa stesse facendo, cosa che le accadeva molto spesso, si avvicinò silenziosamente al forziere e, non vista, trafugò anche lei una moneta. Poi si rimise a sedere nel posto di prima e restò a guardare con espressione vacua la moneta che luccicava nelle sue mani.

Nel frattempo Elizabeth era riuscita a raggiungere la Perla Nera e a liberare Gibbs, Anamaria e la ciurma di Jack Sparrow, sentendosi alquanto importante e fiera di sé. Rimase però molto delusa quando questi le dissero che non avevano intenzione di rischiare la pelle per salvare il loro capitano. La nave ormai l’avevano e il Codice dei Pirati imponeva di lasciare chi rimaneva indietro. Furiosa, Elizabeth riprese la sua scialuppa e si diresse a forza di remi verso l’Isla de Muerta. Era scocciata all’idea di dover fare tutto da sola, ma nel contempo era anche stuzzicata: in questo modo nessun altro avrebbe potuto prendersi il merito della vittoria e lei sarebbe stata l’unica, vera ed incontrastata regina della storia.


	8. Capitolo ottavo

Jack Sparrow e Barbossa continuavano la loro lotta. Sparrow era riuscito a spingere il rivale contro un mucchio di gioielli e a puntargli contro la spada, ma Barbossa non se ne curava. Con un sogghigno disse: “Allora, Jack, cosa vogliamo fare? Gli eroi immortali che duellano fino al giorno del Giudizio?”

“Potresti sempre arrenderti.” suggerì il pirata.

“Mai!” ringhiò Barbossa rialzandosi e riprendendo il combattimento.

Will, invece, si trovava davvero a mal partito. Era scivolato a terra per colpa di una pietra umida e il pirata contro cui duellava lo stava per infilzare.

“Ora sentirai il vero dolore!” sibilò il pirata.

“Ti piace il dolore?” risuonò decisa la voce di Elizabeth alle spalle dell’uomo “Prova ad indossare un corsetto!”

E con queste parole la fanciulla scagliò una fiocina in faccia al pirata, tramortendolo. Poi aiutò Will ad alzarsi e i due cominciarono a combattere assieme. L’unione delle loro forze e la gioia di essersi ritrovati raddoppiò il loro ardore e ben presto tutti i pirati rimasti furono sconfitti. Del resto non ci si poteva aspettare altro: finalmente il giovane eroe e la sua adorata avevano avuto l’opportunità di lottare valorosamente contro le forze del male, dunque non potevano che uscirne vincitori e ricoperti di gloria.

Jack Sparrow approfittò del momento favorevole e riuscì a spingere Barbossa sempre più vicino al mucchio sopra il quale si trovava il forziere maledetto. Si ferì la mano e col sangue bagnò la moneta d’oro che poi lanciò a Will. Il ragazzo si slanciò verso il forziere con la moneta di Jack in mano e prese il coltello. Barbossa vide sopraggiungere Elizabeth, estrasse la pistola, la caricò e prese la mira. Si udì uno sparo. Ma non era stata l’arma di Barbossa a sparare, anche perché mai sarebbe accaduto che l’eroina morisse in un modo tanto squallido. Questo, però, il povero Barbossa non lo poteva sapere perché nessuno gli aveva fatto leggere il manuale delle istruzioni!

Il capitano pirata si voltò perplesso verso Jack che teneva ancora l’arma in mano. Sogghignò e disse: “Povero, povero Jack. Hai conservato quel proiettile per tutti questi anni e sei riuscito a sprecarlo?”

“Non lo ha sprecato.” ribatté Will. Anche lui si stava godendo beato il suo momento di trionfo.

Barbossa si voltò verso di lui e vide che il ragazzo si era tagliato il palmo della mano e stava facendo cadere la moneta di Jack e il medaglione di Elizabeth dentro il forziere, mentre un sottile rivolo di sangue bagnava i pezzi d’oro. Barbossa sbarrò gli occhi angosciato, lasciò cadere la pistola che Elizabeth fu lesta a trafugare, abbassò lo sguardo e si aprì la camicia… ma non accadde nulla. Jack rimase sbalordito. Elizabeth si allontanò tenendo Barbossa sotto tiro. Will guardò perplesso il forziere di Cortés e le monete bagnate del suo sangue, chiedendosi perché non avesse funzionato. Eppure lui e la sua innamorata avevano interpretato la parte dei protagonisti in maniera encomiabile. Chissà, magari la colpa era del regista…

Fu Barbossa il più svelto a capire quello che era accaduto. Con la coda dell’occhio scorse Emily che teneva in mano la moneta d’oro senza rendersi ancora bene conto di ciò che aveva fatto. Sotto gli occhi terrorizzati dei presenti il capitano pirata scoprì la ferita e con la punta della sua sciabola tolse il proiettile di Jack, ancora conficcato nel suo petto. Sembrava di assistere ad una puntata di “E. R. Medici in prima linea”. Prese in mano il pezzetto di piombo, lo guardò per un attimo e poi si rivolse al rivale che sembrava tramortito a causa del fallimento di un piano studiato tanto bene.

“Come vedi, caro Jack, il tuo proiettile è andato davvero perduto. E questa volta per sempre.” gli disse, lanciandolo lontano. L’oggetto finì in uno dei tanti ruscelletti di acqua salmastra che scorrevano nelle grotte e scomparve. La ferita di Barbossa si richiuse subito come per magia.

“I miei rispetti, Miss Emily.” continuò poi Barbossa rivolto alla giovane “Mi avete salvato la vita. Mi secca constatare che alla fine avete sempre ragione voi, dovrei ascoltarvi un po’ più spesso. Ma mi servirà di lezione, voi cosa ne pensate?”

Emily non rispose. Anche lei era rimasta immobile, sbalordita dall’enormità di ciò che aveva fatto. Che cosa l’aveva spinta a prendere quella moneta? Forse inconsciamente aveva veramente voluto salvare la vita del capitano Barbossa? Oppure aveva semplicemente seguito ciò che la sua mente malata le suggeriva senza pensarci su?

A quel punto fu di nuovo Will a sbloccare la situazione, sentendosi alquanto scocciato per l’insuccesso delle sue mosse eroiche. Sapendo che sulla Dauntless la ciurma maledetta stava tranquillamente continuando a massacrare gli uomini di Norrington e vedendo che adesso era Elizabeth ad avere la pistola di Barbossa agì d’impulso. Si gettò contro Emily, che non si era mossa, l’afferrò per un polso e la obbligò a lasciar cadere la moneta nel forziere, poi senza tanti complimenti le prese la mano e gliela ferì. Non era proprio il caso di fare tante smancerie con una che aveva appena mandato all’aria tutti i loro piani e aveva rovinato l’istante glorioso del loro trionfo. Se avesse potuto farlo senza passarci troppo male l’avrebbe addirittura sgozzata sopra quel forziere. Alcune gocce di sangue caddero sopra i pezzi d’oro e la maledizione fu istantaneamente spezzata. Will sperava che Elizabeth avrebbe approfittato del momento favorevole per sparare a Barbossa, ma non aveva fatto i conti con l’astuzia del capitano pirata. Costui non si era lasciato sfuggire i movimenti di Will e si era tenuto pronto: nel medesimo istante in cui la maledizione veniva infranta era saltato sul mucchio di monete e gioielli, aveva afferrato Emily e le aveva puntato la sciabola al collo. A quanto pareva la vita della ragazza quel giorno valeva meno del due di picche.

“E allora adesso ho un ostaggio. Cosa volete fare?” chiese poi in tono ironico rivolto a Jack e agli altri “Miss Elizabeth, volete spararmi? Potreste colpire la vostra cara cuginetta. Io invece credo che dovrete lasciarmi andare…”

Elizabeth era rimasta attonita. Non sapeva cosa fare: lei non avrebbe mai sparato col rischio di colpire Emily. Jack e Will, al contrario, lo avrebbero fatto senza starci troppo a pensare, ma quella era un’altra faccenda.

“Elizabeth, dai a me la pistola.” suggerì Sparrow. Non aspettava altro che poter sparare prima a quella guastafeste di Emily, che gli aveva fatto sprecare il suo proiettile, quindi a Barbossa. Ma Elizabeth non era d’accordo: Emily non doveva correre rischi, anche se era solo un inutile personaggio secondario. Improvvisamente le venne un’idea.

“Vuoi proprio uscire da qui, Barbossa? Sei rimasto solo, lo sai? I tuoi uomini sono tornati mortali e sicuramente Norrington e i suoi li hanno uccisi o catturati tutti. Non hai scampo. Lascia libera Emily e arrenditi.” gli intimò “Presto il commodoro sarà qui con i soldati della Marina Britannica e ti imprigionerà.”

Barbossa rifletté velocemente senza lasciare il suo ostaggio e continuando a puntarle la sciabola al collo. Replicò:

“Quello che dite è molto giusto, Miss Elizabeth. Ma voi volete davvero che il commodoro piombi qui con i suoi uomini? Sapete già cosa accadrà. Certo, io sarò catturato ed impiccato, ma anche il caro e simpatico Jack seguirà la mia sorte. Voi sarete ricondotta a Port Royal, dove il vostro adorato Will tornerà a fare il fabbro e voi diventerete la signora Norrington. Questo segnerà la fine dei vostri sogni di gloria. Avete riflettuto bene su ciò che vi aspetta?”

Elizabeth arrossì per la rabbia: Barbossa aveva ragione. Lei non voleva questo, non voleva sposare Norrington e rinunciare per sempre a Will e nemmeno che Jack Sparrow venisse impiccato! Ma cos’altro poteva fare? Si rese conto che, a volte, essere l’eroina bellissima e intelligentissima procurava parecchi problemi. Barbossa era il cattivo della storia e ad ogni istante dimostrava di non conoscere le regole, non voleva arrendersi e non accettava di rendere omaggio al suo valore. Però in quel caso aveva ragione lui, le cose si erano messe schifosamente in suo favore. La fanciulla avrebbe dovuto chinare il capo e sottomettersi a quel pirata brutale e ignorante. Ma, lei ne era certa, se anche si fosse data per vinta lo avrebbe comunque fatto con il suo solito ed inconfondibile stile. In fin dei conti la classe non è acqua, che diamine!


	9. Capitolo nono

“Possiamo fare un accordo.” propose Barbossa “Decidete voi se vi va bene. Siete venuta qui con una scialuppa, vero? Potremmo andarcene tutti insieme sulla stessa scialuppa e gli uomini di Norrington, giunti qui, troverebbero solo tre o quattro pirati morti e il bottino.”

“E dove penseresti di andare?” intervenne Jack che aveva ritrovato la sua parlantina dopo la delusione subita “La Perla Nera è in mano mia, adesso, mentre tu non hai più una nave.”

“Tu sarai tanto gentile da ospitarci, non è vero, Jack? In fondo, restando qui, anche tu rischi un cappio al collo.” replicò Barbossa.

Jack si rese conto con amarezza che ancora una volta Barbossa era un passo avanti a lui. Come avrebbe potuto sfuggire al commodoro?

“Ma la nave è mia… e poi io voglio la mia vendetta.” si lamentò il pirata.

Elizabeth però non voleva sprecare altro tempo, era già anche troppo seccata per aver fatto una figura da perdente.

“Alla tua vendetta penseremo in seguito.” lo interruppe “Io ho la pistola e dico che adesso ce ne andiamo da qui con la scialuppa. Andremo in cerca della Perla Nera sperando che i tuoi uomini non abbiano preso alla lettera quello stramaledetto Codice e non si siano allontanati troppo!” ordinò, soddisfatta per aver ritrovato il suo piglio battagliero da vera eroina.

Tutti si misero in marcia verso la scialuppa e vi salirono. Mentre si allontanavano a forza di remi e scrutavano tutto attorno cercando di scorgere la Perla Nera all’orizzonte Will parlò ad Elizabeth.

“Elizabeth, sei sicura di quello che stai facendo? È veramente questo che vuoi? Una vita da pirata non è facile, ti troverai in mezzo a battaglie sanguinose e a uomini senza scrupoli come Barbossa. Non potrai più vedere tuo padre e dovrai rinunciare a tutte le comodità alle quali eri abituata.”

“Non dire sciocchezze, Will. Questa è la vita che ho sempre desiderato, una vita avventurosa e piena di imprevisti. Fin da bambina ho sognato una vita da pirata, al loro fianco e adesso la realtà è ancora più bella dei sogni perché… perché il corsaro accanto a me sei tu, Will.” rispose la ragazza, con gli occhi lucidi per l’emozione “Certo, mi dispiace per mio padre, ma io devo seguire la mia strada e non potrei mai vivere come moglie di Norrington. Morirei, lo so che morirei. Questa è la vita che ho scelto e tu… sei l’uomo che ho scelto.”

I due giovani si scambiarono un lungo bacio, un bacio desiderato da tanto tempo. Non era forse il momento migliore, ma avevano atteso così tanto e adesso finalmente potevano stringersi l’uno all’altra. In fondo durante tutta la storia non si era ancora avuto un momento tanto sdolcinato e zuccheroso e coloro che non soffrono di diabete sicuramente si aspettavano almeno una scena di questo tipo.

Ma veniamo a cose più serie e lasciamo perdere la melassa. Nel frattempo Jack e Barbossa erano impegnati in una conversazione di tutt’altro genere.

“In questo modo io sto salvando anche te, Jack. Credi che il commodoro ti avrebbe ringraziato e lasciato libero? Saresti finito appeso a una forca. Perciò ora mi devi un favore: voglio la garanzia che quando saremo sulla Perla Nera i tuoi uomini non si coalizzeranno contro di me.” disse Barbossa.

“Ah, da che pulpito viene la predica! Me lo dici proprio tu che hai sobillato i miei uomini fino a farli ammutinare contro di me? Io non ti devo un bel niente, anzi, salvandomi la vita hai appena cominciato a ripagarmi per quello che hai fatto.”

“Oh, quante storie! Sempre a rivangare quell’ammutinamento. Sei qui, no? E hai di nuovo la nave. Che vuoi di più? Vuoi vendicarti su di me? Il proiettile non lo hai più. Potresti farmi uccidere dalla tua ciurma, è vero, ma sei certo che ti converrebbe?”

Jack rifletté un attimo, perplesso. Dove voleva arrivare Barbossa?

“Spiegati.” gli disse. Stavolta voleva essere certo di non farsi raggirare. Qualunque accordo avesse in mente Barbossa sarebbe stato lui, Jack, a guadagnarci.

“Ti sei accorto anche tu che da quando è arrivato questo commodoro Norrington le cose per la pirateria si sono messe sempre peggio. I contrabbandieri sono scomparsi, molti dei nostri vengono impiccati, la Marina Britannica sta impiegando le sue migliori forze e se continua così presto arriveranno alla stretta finale. Non credere di poter fare i tuoi accordi con quelli là, Jack. Loro non mantengono mai la parola, non hanno un Codice e non hanno onore.”

“Ah, e tu sì, invece, traditore?”

“La vuoi piantare di interrompermi ogni mezzo minuto con quella vecchia storia? Stammi a sentire. Ti sto dicendo che se ci facciamo la guerra tra di noi non otterremo altro che aiutare la Marina Britannica a spazzarci via!” esclamò spazientito Barbossa “È questo che vuoi?”

“No, certo.” rispose Jack. Gli occhi gli brillavano al solo pensiero di poter di nuovo guidare la sua nave nel vento, nel sole, nelle tempeste e in piena libertà.

“E allora ascoltami. Noi non saremo mai amici, questo è ovvio, ma possiamo essere alleati. Tutti e due siamo stati capitani della Perla Nera: lasciamo le cose come stanno, restiamo entrambi capitani. Se abbiamo gli stessi poteri nessuno dei due dovrà temere l’altro, non ti pare? E poi pensa al vantaggio che ne deriverebbe per la pirateria. La Perla Nera è la nave più veloce e potente della flotta pirata: con a capo i due migliori capitani dei Sette Mari sarebbe invincibile, ci pensi? Puoi davvero rinunciare alla mia esperienza e alla mia abilità? Non ne sono rimasti molti ormai di vecchi capitani come me. Tu hai le tue abilità e le tue astuzie, ma io ho l’esperienza e la capacità di guidare una nave in battaglia. La Marina Britannica non potrebbe niente contro di noi se fossimo alleati.” concluse Barbossa.

Sparrow continuava a pensare. Non gli piaceva tanto l’idea di dividere la sua Perla Nera con Barbossa, ma doveva anche ammettere che l’uomo aveva ragione. A cosa sarebbe servito il suo orgoglio se un giorno si fosse trovato prigioniero di un damerino come quel Norrington? Già due volte aveva rischiato grosso con il commodoro. E se fosse arrivato qualcuno ancora peggiore?

Inoltre, adesso che aveva recuperato la sua Perla, Jack Sparrow cominciava a ricordare un piccolo particolare che fino a quel momento aveva rimosso… un certo patto sottoscritto anni prima con un losco figuro di nome Davy Jones. E se quell’individuo tentacoloso fosse tornato a tormentarlo? Non gli avrebbe fatto comodo allora avere Barbossa al suo fianco?

“E va bene, vecchia volpe, hai vinto. Saremo capitani a metà, se è questo che vuoi. Ma bada bene: stavolta non mi farò fregare da te, ti controllerò a vista. E comunque sia troverò un modo per farti pagare il tuo ammutinamento, prima o poi.” concluse Jack con un sospiro.

“Senti, Jack.” intervenne a quel punto Will, tutto ringalluzzito per aver baciato la sua bella ed intenzionato a fare la figura del vero eroe. “Se vuoi vendicarti di Barbossa perché non lo ripaghi con la stessa moneta? Voglio dire, lui ti ha lasciato su un’isola deserta nella quale sei rimasto per tre giorni. Portalo là e lascialo per qualche giorno sulla stessa isola, così anche lui proverà la stessa umiliazione che hai provato tu. Che ne dici?”

“Will Turner, stai diventando sempre più un vero pirata.” commentò ammirato Jack “Questa è davvero una bella idea: io non rinuncio alla mia vendetta, ma allo stesso tempo non lascio alcun vantaggio a quel Norrington là e alla Marina di Sua Maestà. Bene, bene. Resta solo da decidere per quanto tempo Barbossa dovrà restare sull’isola.”

“Non più di un giorno.” Rispose, deciso, il diretto interessato.

“Te lo sogni, una settimana almeno!” ribatté Jack.

“Due giorni.”

“Sono disposto a scendere fino a sei.” contrattò ancora Sparrow.

“Tre giorni.”

“Cinque, è la mia ultima parola. E sono stato anche troppo generoso.”

“Tu ci sei stato tre giorni. Non ne accetto più di tre.” replicò Barbossa.

“E va bene: quattro giorni e ti lascio il tuo ostaggio! Ma sono troppo buono…”

“Quattro giorni e l’ostaggio? Va bene, è andata.”

“È andata?”

“Abbiamo un accordo.” accettò Barbossa.

Naturalmente in tutto ciò l’ostaggio non era stato interpellato e aveva tuttora la sciabola puntata al collo, ma su questo si poteva tranquillamente sorvolare. Jack Sparrow era al settimo cielo all’idea di vendicarsi di Barbossa e allo stesso tempo liberarsi di quella piaga di Emily, fingendo di donargliela generosamente come ostaggio. Una volta arrivati sulla Perla Nera avrebbero pensato loro a convincere Elizabeth ad accettare di lasciare quella rompiscatole per quattro giorni sull’isoletta sperduta in tale deplorevole compagnia.


	10. Capitolo decimo

Gli uomini della ciurma di Jack Sparrow inizialmente avevano fatto proprio quello che avevano detto ad Elizabeth: recuperata la Perla Nera avevano seguito il Codice dei Pirati e se l’erano filata, lasciando indietro il loro capitano ritenuto ormai perduto.

Avevano percorso pochissime miglia, però, quando una certa inquietudine aveva cominciato a serpeggiare fra di loro. Alcuni si erano guardati con turbamento, altri non avevano avuto il coraggio di sostenere lo sguardo dei compagni. Alla fine era stato Gibbs il primo a parlare.

“E’ stata una carognata bella e buona!” esclamò. Gli altri sembrarono sollevati dal fatto che qualcuno avesse finalmente dato voce a ciò che tutti pensavano.

“Jack mi ha rubato una nave, ma ora me l’ha restituita.” aggiunse Anamaria, “Non credo sia giusto lasciarlo là.”

“In fondo noi non corriamo alcun rischio.” spiegò Gibbs “Se Jack è già stato ucciso o catturato non faremo niente e ce ne torneremo via, ma se invece fosse salvo? In quel caso avrebbe bisogno di una nave e noi ce l’abbiamo.”

Anamaria ed il resto della ciurma annuirono in silenzio.

“Metteremo la Perla Nera alla fonda in un luogo invisibile alle navi della Marina Britannica e alla ciurma di Barbossa. Se poi vedremo Sparrow su una scialuppa o cose simili lo prenderemo a bordo.” concluse l’uomo, soddisfatto del suo piano.

“Che aspettiamo allora? Muoviamoci!” esclamò Anamaria facendo ruotare il timone con un gesto deciso.

La Perla Nera invertì la rotta e tornò in direzione dell’Isla de Muerta. Fu per questo motivo che la scialuppa su cui si trovavano Jack, Barbossa, Emily, Will ed Elizabeth venne presto intercettata dalla grande nave pirata. Il gruppetto venne fatto salire a bordo e, siccome Gibbs e gli altri erano rimasti molto stupiti nel vedere Barbossa in compagnia di Sparrow, quest’ultimo spiegò l’intricata faccenda.

“Bene, vi ringrazio di essere tornati indietro per salvare me e queste brave persone, Miss Elizabeth ne dubitava alquanto. Ad ogni modo, nella mia infinita clemenza e misericordia, ho deciso di sottoscrivere un patto con Barbossa dandogli una seconda opportunità: lui potrà restare qui sulla mia nave come capitano, alla pari con me e con i miei stessi poteri. Spero di non dovermi pentire della mia generosità.” disse con la consueta ed ammirevole faccia tosta che lo contraddistingueva.

Poi si avvicinò a Gibbs.

“In questo modo non dovrò temere che mi faccia qualche altro brutto scherzo! Comunque terrò gli occhi aperti e non gli volterò mai le spalle. Non potevo privarmi di un pirata con la sua esperienza e le sue capacità, specialmente ora.” aggiunse a bassa voce.

 

Elizabeth teneva per mano Will e si guardava attorno. La Perla Nera era diversa, non aveva più le vele strappate e sembrava nuova; la ragazza si sentiva felice, ma anche un tantino delusa perché nelle ultime pagine della storia non aveva fatto una gran figura ed era stata relegata al ruolo umiliante di comparsa a causa di Sparrow e Barbossa che si erano divisi la scena.

Emily se ne stava appoggiata al parapetto e fissava le scure acque che la circondavano. Il neurone impazzito nella sua testa la bombardava di pensieri confusi e la ragazza si chiedeva se la scelta che aveva compiuto fosse davvero quella giusta. Sapeva di non essere abile, vincente e coraggiosa come Elizabeth. Finora era stata soltanto una prigioniera, ma adesso doveva diventare una vera piratessa e non ne era capace. Avrebbe combinato solo guai.

Elizabeth le si fece accanto.

“Cosa c’è, Emily?” le chiese “Sei malinconica. Non sei contenta di essere qui?”

La cugina le rivelò tutti i suoi timori e i suoi dubbi e la giovane eroina si dispose ad ascoltarla con dolcezza, pazienza e amore, così come era richiesto dal suo ruolo. 

“Emily, non devi pensarla così. Non crederai che tutti i pirati siano eroici combattenti valorosi e invincibili! Forse abbiamo letto troppi libri di avventure. I veri pirati possono essere anche goffi, imbranati e codardi. Ricordi Pintel e Ragetti? Il loro ruolo era principalmente quello di servire Barbossa. Sicuramente su questa nave ci sarà posto anche per te.”

Mentre diceva queste parole per confortare l’incapace cugina, Elizabeth si sentiva molto generosa e buona ed era nuovamente soddisfatta di se stessa. Poi un pensiero le colpì all’improvviso la mente: il governatore suo padre! Lei era fuggita dalla Dauntless senza una parola e senza nemmeno salutarlo. Non trovandola sull’Isla de Muerta avrebbe potuto crederla morta o ancora prigioniera dei pirati. Non voleva farlo soffrire e desiderava che lui capisse le scelte che aveva fatto; altrimenti come avrebbe potuto mantenere il suo ruolo di eroina dolce ed altruista?

“Ascoltami, Emily.” disse alla cugina “Io e te dobbiamo scrivere una lunga lettera a mio padre, tuo zio, spiegandogli che stiamo bene e che per nostra scelta resteremo a vivere con i pirati.”

Emily la guardò sorpresa.

“Sì, ma come gliela faremo avere? Non possiamo rischiare di avvicinarci alla Dauntless, a bordo potrebbero esserci ancora molti uomini del commodoro.”

“Infatti, ma io pensavo di portarla al palazzo di Port Royal e di consegnarla alla servitù affinché lui la legga al suo ritorno. La flotta della Marina Britannica è praticamente tutta qui e se non ci avviciniamo troppo nessuno farà caso alla Perla Nera. Magari potrebbe andarla a consegnare proprio Will con una scialuppa. I servitori di mio padre lo conoscono e non sospetteranno di lui.” Elizabeth era fiera della sua arguzia e del piano perfetto che aveva ideato in pochi secondi. Era un record persino per una superdonna come lei!

Emily si disse d’accordo con la cugina ed entrambe scrissero una lunga lettera al governatore.

 

Poco lontano Barbossa e Sparrow stavano battibeccando sulla rotta da seguire.

“Ho detto alla ciurma che la nostra prima tappa sarebbe stata la Tortuga.” protestava Barbossa “E anche che avrei offerto a tutti una notte di baldoria. Cosa ti costa aspettare un altro giorno prima di mandarmi sull’isoletta? Renditi conto che aspetto questo momento da più di dieci anni e che anch’io ho un bisogno assoluto di un po’ di divertimento!”

“Tu sei un furbacchione, vuoi ingraziarti la ciurma sperando che loro mi convincano a rinunciare alla mia vendetta. Guarda che ormai ho capito come sai manipolare gli uomini. Stavolta non ci casco.” replicò indispettito Jack.

“Va bene, è vero che voglio ingraziarmi la ciurma, ma non per quello che pensi tu.” ammise Barbossa “Il fatto è che questa è la tua ciurma ed io invece voglio che imparino a considerare anche me il loro capitano. L’isola non va da nessuna parte, sarà ancora lì ad aspettarmi quando torneremo.”

“Vuoi che imparino a considerare ‘anche te’ o ‘solo te’ il loro capitano?” ribatté Sparrow, che ormai aveva imparato a pesare ogni parola pronunciata da Barbossa.

“Ho detto ‘anche me’. Siamo capitani a metà ma la ciurma per ora è fedele solo a te. Non mi sento del tutto sicuro, perciò ho fatto questa promessa. E poi ho voglia di andare alla Tortuga. Tu non ti rendi conto di come sono stati questi anni di non vita…”

Jack Sparrow era combattuto. Da una parte voleva vendicarsi subito di Barbossa e dell’umiliazione che gli aveva inflitto, dall’altra però una notte di baldoria alla Tortuga offerta gentilmente dal suo antico rivale non gli dispiaceva per niente. In quel momento però intervenne Elizabeth che, con splendido tempismo ed imbattibile sagacia, propose la sua alternativa.

“Vi ho sentiti litigare e mi sono accorta che non sapete quale rotta seguire. Rechiamoci allora a Port Royal, approfittando del fatto che la città in questo momento non è sotto la protezione della flotta, Will scenderà con una scialuppa e consegnerà una lettera mia e di Emily al palazzo di mio padre. La flotta di Norrington si trova qui alla ricerca dei pirati maledetti ed in ogni caso è molto meno veloce della Perla. Non ci sarà alcun rischio e nel frattempo voi due potrete accordarvi sulla destinazione successiva.” spiegò la fanciulla.

I due capitani si guardarono perplessi. Non erano tanto contenti di farsi dare ordini da quella ragazzina, ma dovettero convenire che aveva ragione lei e che entrambi erano destinati a lasciarle la parte di protagonista. Così diedero ordine di recarsi a Port Royal sgomitandosi e spintonandosi per arrivare per primi al timone. Era l’unica soddisfazione che restava loro, visto che ormai era Elizabeth ad avere realmente il comando.

“Al ritorno da Port Royal la Tortuga è di strada.” insisté Barbossa.

“Oh, beh, vedremo. Facciamo una cosa alla volta.” lo rimbeccò Sparrow.

 

La Perla Nera iniziò a seguire la rotta verso Port Royal, cercando di passare il più lontano possibile dalla Dauntless che presidiava ancora l’Isla de Muerta. Probabilmente Norrington e i suoi erano ancora a caccia di pirati tra gli anfratti e le caverne oscure dell’isola, ma non era il caso di rischiare.

In effetti a bordo non c’era quasi nessuno. Il governatore si trovava nella sua cabina e attendeva ansiosamente il ritorno di Norrington con notizie di sua figlia. Di sua figlia, perché in realtà pure a lui non fregava un beneamato di cosa potesse essere accaduto alla nipote Emily. A guardia della nave erano rimasti i soliti due, Murtogg e Mullroy.

“Perché noi due dobbiamo stare qui?” chiese Murtogg.

“Perché il commodoro ci ha ordinato di sorvegliare la Dauntless e di vegliare sull’incolumità del governatore fino al suo ritorno.” rispose seccato il compagno.

“Ma i pirati superstiti sono tutti sull'isola, no? A loro penserà il commodoro. Perciò…” si interruppe fissando l’orizzonte. Gli sembrava di avere visto una nave muoversi silenziosamente “Mullroy, guarda. Non è una nave quella? A me pare la Perla Nera!”

“Vuoi piantarla una buona volta? Tu vedi la Perla Nera ovunque. Non può essere là, era la nave dei pirati maledetti e probabilmente è affondata. In ogni caso non potrebbe andarsene in giro tranquilla senza la sua ciurma. E poi io non vedo nessuna nave.” lo rimproverò Mullroy. Murtogg aguzzò di nuovo lo sguardo. Eppure una nave c’era… poteva essere solo uno scherzo della sua immaginazione?

“Non c’è nessuna nave. E, anche se ci fosse, si tratta probabilmente di una nave mercantile che segue tranquillamente la sua rotta. Di sicuro non è la Perla Nera e nemmeno un’altra nave pirata, altrimenti ci attaccherebbe, non credi, sapientone?” aggiunse Mullroy.

Murtogg annuì avvilito.

“E guai a te se apri bocca col commodoro sulla nave che credi di aver visto. Ci prenderebbe per visionari e ci caccerebbe dalla Marina Britannica.” insisté Mullroy.

“No, no. Non dirò niente.” rispose il povero Murtogg. Guardando di nuovo verso l’orizzonte non vide più nessuna nave. Sì, Mullroy aveva ragione, doveva smetterla con le sue fissazioni o non avrebbe potuto continuare il suo lavoro.

Invece il buon Murtogg aveva ragione: era proprio la Perla Nera la nave che era passata al largo della Dauntless. Per fortuna sull’ammiraglia della Marina Britannica c’erano solo quei due che non brillavano per intelligenza. Avrebbero fatto un bel trio con Emily!

La nave pirata si recò senza problemi a Port Royal; Will sbarcò con la scialuppa e consegnò la lettera a Estrella, la cameriera di Elizabeth. Mentendo, rassicurò la ragazza dicendole che la sua padrona era salva e che sarebbe tornata presto a casa: tanto nemmeno a lei fregava un beneamato di Emily e non gli chiese ulteriori notizie.

Durante il viaggio di ritorno Barbossa ebbe la meglio e convinse un Jack nemmeno troppo riluttante a sbarcare alla Tortuga.


	11. Capitolo undicesimo

Il porto di Tortuga era veramente il paradiso dei pirati. Fra le donne compiacenti e discinte, i fiumi di birra e le taverne sempre straripanti di gente un vero pirata si sentiva proprio a casa sua.

Jack Sparrow e Barbossa camminavano felici per le strade sporche e sovraffollate in cerca di una bettola che potesse ospitare tutta la ciurma. Barbossa in particolare si sentiva talmente bene che credeva di sognare: quanti anni aveva sofferto aspettando di potersi godere di nuovo quei posti, quella gente allegra e festante, la birra, il rum e le donne dalle prorompenti scollature! Quanti anni aveva trascorso senza riuscire più a sentire e a provare niente! Gli sembrava quasi impossibile che quella sera attorno a sé ci fossero tante persone e che lui potesse davvero sentire l’odore dei liquori e i profumi fin troppo acuti e volgari delle donne da taverna. Si sarebbe tolto un sacco di soddisfazioni quella notte e se, per farlo, avrebbe dovuto pagare per tutti… beh, poco male, anzi, in quel modo la sua nuova ciurma e lo stesso Sparrow gli sarebbero stati grati.

In realtà c’era qualcuno tra la ciurma che non era affatto felice di essere lì: Will, Elizabeth ed Emily. Il giovane era già stato al porto di Tortuga quando aveva chiesto l’aiuto di Jack per salvare la donna amata e non ne aveva bei ricordi; Elizabeth era disgustata dagli ubriaconi che russavano in mezzo ai vicoli fra il puzzo di birra e di latrina o che si accapigliavano rumorosamente: quello non era certo il posto per una fanciulla bella, nobile e delicata come lei; Emily aveva la vaga sensazione di essere finita in un incubo. Per fortuna Anamaria aveva procurato alle due donne dei vestiti più adatti per delle piratesse: camicie e calzoni vecchi e logori con i quali sarebbero passate inosservate confondendosi tra la feccia che frequentava abitualmente quelle bettole.

Sparrow e Barbossa si fermarono davanti ad una taverna che portava l’insegna quanto mai assurda di ‘Sposa Fedele’ e dopo aver dato un rapido sguardo all’interno decisero di entrare. Will, Elizabeth ed Emily restarono impalati sulla soglia del locale.

“Che razza di nome è ‘Sposa Fedele’ per un postaccio simile?” chiese inorridita Elizabeth.

“Non credo di volerlo sapere.” ribatté Emily che non aveva ancora capito bene dove si trovasse.

“Temo che dovremo entrare.” disse Will “Se restiamo qui ci faremo notare e vi assicuro che, in luoghi come questo, la cosa migliore è mimetizzarsi.”

I tre entrarono timidamente nella taverna, tenendosi stretti e continuando a lanciare attorno occhiate sospettose; ciò non li aiutava granché a passare inosservati.

Ad un certo punto una donna prosperosa e scollacciata fino all’inverosimile si attaccò al braccio del giovane Turner.

“Ciao, tesoruccio.” gli disse “Che ne diresti di un bicchierino con la tua Dolores? Che bel ragazzino sei, non ti avevo ancora incontrato. Sei nuovo?”

Elizabeth staccò la mano della donna dal braccio del ragazzo e la fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Questo è il mio fidanzato e tu vedi di stargli alla larga se non vuoi ritrovarti con un paio di occhi neri!”

“Come sei acida, carina. Non volevo mica rubartelo il tuo fidanzatino. Non c’è niente di male in una bevuta fra amici e, se vuoi, anche tu puoi venire con noi.” fu la risposta tranquilla della donna.

Emily cercò di pacificare gli animi e, così facendo, naturalmente peggiorò la situazione.

“Voi siete molto gentile, signora Dolores, ma vi assicuro che io e i miei amici stiamo benissimo così. Sapete, non siamo abituati a bere e…”

“Ma l’avete sentita questa?” esclamò ad alta voce Dolores facendo voltare tutti gli avventori. Gli occhi di ognuno si posarono sullo strano terzetto “Da dove salti fuori, milady? Nessuno mi ha mai chiamato ‘signora’ e tu mi dai anche del voi? Questi tre devono avere sbagliato indirizzo, forse cercavano il palazzo del Principe Azzurro.”

Le cose si sarebbero messe piuttosto male per i tre poverini se non fosse intervenuto Jack che fino a quel momento se ne era rimasto semisdraiato su una panca con un boccale di rum in mano e tre donnine alquanto discinte attorno. Con un grande sforzo di volontà il pirata si alzò e andò a parlare con Dolores.

“Questi tre sono con me e con il resto della ciurma. Sì, sono un po’ strani ma abbi pazienza con loro, si sono dati da poco alla pirateria e hanno ancora molto da imparare.” disse malizioso alla donna. In risposta Dolores rise e tornò alle sue occupazioni.

“Vi state facendo notare da tutti e questo non è bene. Vi costa tanto venire là con noi e sedervi al nostro tavolo? Se non volete bere nessuno vi obbliga, anzi, se date a me la vostra parte mi fate un favore.” li rimproverò Sparrow.

I tre lo seguirono al tavolo dove si era radunata tutta la ciurma della Perla Nera. Elizabeth si sedette il più possibile incollata a Will per evitare che quelle donne volgari e di facili costumi lo disturbassero ancora; al tavolo ce n’erano parecchie e la fanciulla le incenerì tutte con un’occhiataccia tanto per far capire che Will era proprietà privata di una protagonista indiscussa. Emily si mise seduta in punta di sedia con l’aria di una persona condannata al patibolo: si sentiva totalmente a disagio.

Poco dopo al tavolo arrivarono anche due persone che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato di rivedere mai più, ossia Pintel e Ragetti. Ci furono grandi brindisi e pacche sulle spalle quando i due raccontarono come erano riusciti a sfuggire sia agli uomini di Norrington che allo sprofondamento dell’Isla de Muerta: erano scappati a bordo di una scialuppa e dopo giorni di sofferenze erano approdati finalmente alla Tortuga. Vennero arruolati immediatamente sulla Perla Nera e si unirono alla baldoria generale.

Era già tardi quando Elizabeth cominciò a lamentarsi.

“Non vi siete divertiti abbastanza per stasera? Jack, Barbossa! Non vi sembra ora di tornare alla nave?”

Per una giovane raffinata e intelligente come lei quella compagnia era avvilente.

“Ma senti che guastafeste.” brontolò Jack “Prenditi una bottiglia di rum e divertiti con noi.”

“Ma neanche per sogno. Io, Will ed Emily vogliamo tornare alla nave.” 

“Non vi consiglio di girare per le strade della Tortuga da soli, finireste molto male. E per quanto mi riguarda, Miss Elizabeth, non ho nessuna intenzione di tornare alla nave prima di domani mattina.” spiegò Barbossa “Ho tredici anni di inferno da recuperare e penso proprio che queste graziose signorine si impegneranno per farmi passare una notte come si deve!”

“Cosa? Intendi passare la notte qui con queste donnacce?” esclamò furibonda Elizabeth. L’atteggiamento di Barbossa la mandava su tutte le furie. Come si permetteva di fare certi discorsi in presenza di due signore? Va bene, una delle due era Emily, ma l’altra era lei e certo non meritava un simile trattamento.

“Non siete gentile con queste signorine, Miss Elizabeth. Per fortuna loro non sono permalose” rise il pirata, stringendo a sé una ragazza particolarmente compiacente. “Mi sembra ovvio che io desideri trascorrere la notte con tutte le fanciulle disponibili della taverna. Non ricordate che per tredici anni ho potuto soltanto sognare una cosa del genere? E’ giunto il momento di rimettermi in pari, no?”

Elizabeth era sconvolta e furibonda per il fatto che Barbossa si infischiasse totalmente delle sue parole. Come si permetteva di ignorarla?

“Tu puoi fare quello che più ti aggrada, ma noi non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di rimanere tutta la notte in questo posto. Dove dovremmo dormire, secondo te? Riesci per un attimo a pensare a qualcuno che non sia te stesso?” insisté.

“Sinceramente in questo momento non ci riesco proprio” ribatté tranquillo Barbossa. Le donne attorno a lui risero sguaiatamente.

“Elizabeth, non insistere, non serve a niente. Questi signori hanno deciso di passare tutta la notte qui. Si stanno divertendo, perché vuoi disturbarli?” intervenne Emily che non aveva ancora capito un tubo di tutta la faccenda. “Dovremmo invece chiedere gentilmente se qualcuno è disposto ad accompagnarci alla Perla Nera e poi ritornare qui. Jack, tu saresti così gentile?”

“Vorrei ma non posso, milady.” rispose il pirata “Sono talmente sbronzo che vi condurrei dritti in acqua.”

“Va bene.” replicò Emily. Gli altri la guardavano allibiti. Era davvero tanto deficiente come sembrava? “Pintel, Ragetti, voi siete disposti ad accompagnarci alla nave?” tentò di nuovo.

Ma i due non potevano nemmeno sentirla: Ragetti ronfava rumorosamente in mezzo a boccali di birra vuoti e Pintel era semisommerso dalle forme generose di una donna ubriaca.

“Lo considero un ‘no’. Mastro Gibbs, ci fareste la cortesia di scortarci fino alla Perla Nera?”

Gibbs si alzò in piedi. Questa Emily era talmente cretina che forse conveniva assecondarla prima che commettesse qualche pazzia!

“Sì, Gibbs, accompagnali tu. Miss Emily sembra piuttosto alterata e non è il caso che resti qui. Qualcosa deve averla turbata. Sono state forse le parole, o piuttosto le intenzioni, del capitano Barbossa?” disse Jack, curioso di vedere come sarebbe finita. Forse in una bella rissa?

“Sì, certo, ci penso io.” rispose il pirata.

Elizabeth osservava a bocca aperta la cugina: va bene che non aveva la testa a posto, ma era possibile che fosse gelosa di quello squallido individuo di Barbossa? L’unico neurone del suo cervello si era forse preso una vacanza?

Scortati da Gibbs, Emily, Elizabeth e Will si apprestarono ad uscire dal locale. Il gruppetto attraversò di nuovo le vie e i vicoli sudici e puzzolenti della Tortuga e finalmente giunse alla Perla Nera. I tre ringraziarono Gibbs che stava per ritornare alla taverna, poi Emily diede una frettolosa buonanotte a Will ed Elizabeth e si avviò verso la cabina per coricarsi. I due innamorati rimasero a guardarsi perplessi. Nessuno dei due voleva ammettere che Emily fosse delusa per colpa di Barbossa, ma purtroppo era proprio quello che sembrava. Elizabeth era disperata: cosa avrebbe potuto combinare una squilibrata come sua cugina se si fosse invaghita di un delinquente come Barbossa? Sarebbe stata l’apocalisse!

 

Il sole era già ben alto nel cielo quando la ciurma della Perla Nera con i suoi due capitani in testa fece ritorno alla nave. Jack Sparrow, però, perse subito il suo stato di beatitudine poiché Elizabeth lo assalì come una furia: che la follia di Emily fosse diventata contagiosa?

“Ci ho pensato tutta la notte, Jack, e sono giunta ad una conclusione molto importante” esclamò.

“Ah, tu sei stata a pensare per tutta la notte? Lasciami dire che in questo caso ci siamo divertiti di più noi” replicò il pirata con un sorriso sardonico, ma la fanciulla non raccolse la provocazione e continuò per la sua strada, decisa questa volta a farsi obbedire.

“Tu non hai alcun diritto di mandare mia cugina per quattro giorni su un’isola deserta con quel maniaco là. Emily adesso non è più una prigioniera e nemmeno un ostaggio. Se lei non vuole andarci è libera di rifiutare!” protestò con calore.

“Dunque è questo il problema.” commentò Sparrow con tranquillità. Infatti era stato stabilito che, dopo la piacevole sosta alla Tortuga, Jack avrebbe finalmente avuto la sua vendetta su Barbossa confinandolo per quattro giorni sull’isoletta dove, a suo tempo, anche lui era stato abbandonato. Si trattava soprattutto di una vendetta morale visto che, scaduti i quattro giorni, sarebbe tornato a riprenderlo, ma era comunque un’umiliazione molto grande per l’orgoglioso e determinato capitano.

“Certo che è questo! So bene che ora ci dirigeremo all’isola, ma non hai il diritto di abbandonarci anche Emily. Lei non è più una prigioniera.”

“L’accordo però prevedeva questo” spiegò Sparrow.

“Non avete tenuto conto della libertà di Emily” insisté Elizabeth.

“Quante storie fate, Miss Elizabeth” intervenne Barbossa che, dopo la sosta alla Tortuga, pareva maggiormente disposto al sacrificio di passare quattro giorni sull’isola deserta “In ogni modo la cosa non riguarda voi. Avete ragione dicendo che vostra cugina non è più una prigioniera e potrebbe scegliere di non accompagnarmi sull’isoletta, ma perché non lasciamo che sia lei a dirlo?”

Era proprio quello che Elizabeth voleva evitare: Emily non era in grado di intendere e volere, perciò come si poteva chiedere a lei di decidere? Chissà che balordaggini avrebbe tirato fuori…

Emily, infatti, guardava con stupore la cugina che si accalorava tanto. Ci capiva meno del solito e così fece la sua stupidaggine quotidiana.

“Io accetto di mia spontanea volontà di restare per quattro giorni sull’isola deserta con il capitano Barbossa, esattamente come era stato stabilito nell’accordo. Non vengo meno alla mia parola: ora sono una piratessa” rispose con semplicità.

Elizabeth sbiancò in volto e Will corse a sorreggerla, temendo che sarebbe svenuta.

“Benissimo, si farà come stabilito nell’accordo. Complimenti, milady. Dicono che tener fede alla parola data sia una delle doti principali di un vero pirata.” stabilì dunque Sparrow.

“È così, infatti. I pirati osservano il Codice e la loro parola è sacra” concluse Barbossa. “Miss Emily ha appena dato una bella lezione a tutti noi.”

“Coraggio, mastro Gibbs, facciamo rotta verso l’isola dove abbandoneremo il caro Barbossa. Almeno per quattro giorni staremo in pace!” ordinò Jack.

La Perla Nera si avviò così verso la sua nuova destinazione.


	12. Capitolo dodicesimo

Elizabeth certo non approvava la scelta di Emily, ma nei due giorni che ci vollero per giungere all’isola sperduta cercò in tutti i modi di aiutarla affinché non dovesse soffrire troppo: si preoccupò di prepararle una grossa borsa con acqua e provviste sufficienti per quattro giorni e le spiegò dettagliatamente dove si trovava il nascondiglio che i contrabbandieri prima e Jack Sparrow poi avevano usato. Quel luogo sotterraneo era fresco, vi avrebbe potuto sistemare cibo e acqua e anche ripararsi dal sole nelle ore più torride del giorno. La ragazza sapeva bene che la sua povera cugina era talmente tonta ed imbranata che da sola non sarebbe riuscita nemmeno ad allacciarsi le scarpe e sarebbe morta di fame e sete dopo mezza giornata. Alla fine Emily si sentiva come se, invece che in esilio, si dovesse preparare per andare in vacanza.

Ovviamente anche il capitano Barbossa ebbe dei vantaggi da questa situazione. Tanto per cominciare, quando giunsero all’isola né lui né Emily dovettero fare il famoso salto dalla passerella poiché Elizabeth tormentò Sparrow finché non lo ebbe convinto a fare accompagnare i due con una scialuppa da Pintel e Ragetti. Immaginava già che Emily, dovendo tuffarsi dalla passerella, si sarebbe spezzata l’osso del collo da quell’oca incapace che era.

Jack si dovette accontentare di salutare ironicamente con la mano Barbossa.

“Adesso sei tu che mi vedi partire con la mia nave. Divertiti, caro amico, ci vediamo tra quattro giorni… a meno che non cambi idea nel frattempo.” gli disse.

Barbossa ed Emily si ritrovarono in piedi sulla sabbia, sotto il sole, mentre la Perla Nera svaniva lentamente all’orizzonte.

La donna attese che la nave scomparisse dalla loro vista, quindi pensò di rendersi utile cercando il nascondiglio segreto per sistemarvi le provviste. Con grande sorpresa di Barbossa si allontanò dalla battigia trascinando a fatica il grosso borsone che le aveva fornito Elizabeth, poi iniziò a guardarsi intorno e a contare i passi per trovare l’apertura. Vedendola agire così, il corsaro ebbe la sgradevole sensazione che la poveretta fosse più pazza di quanto credeva e che sarebbe potuta diventare anche pericolosa.

“Vi chiedete cosa sto facendo, vero? Elizabeth mi ha rivelato che qui c’è un rifugio segreto in cui i contrabbandieri nascondevano le bottiglie di liquore. L’isola era una delle loro basi e fu così che trovarono Jack e lo liberarono. Non ne sapevate niente? Adesso di liquore non ce n’è più perché mia cugina l’ha bruciato tutto quando a sua volta è stata abbandonata qui: ha fatto dei segnali grazie ai quali è stata ritrovata dalla Dauntless; ad ogni modo è un luogo fresco e potremo sistemarci le provviste e l’acqua… appena riuscirò a trovarlo, si intende.” spiegò Emily continuando a girellare per la spiaggia come un’invasata.

Barbossa rimase attonito. Ecco come aveva fatto Sparrow a sfuggire alla sua triste sorte quando lo aveva abbandonato sull’isola! Quel presuntuoso voleva far credere di sapersela cavare anche in situazioni disperate e invece era solo un gran furbastro. Peccato per il rum, ma il fatto che Emily avesse con sé acqua e cibo era già una buona notizia.

Finalmente la ragazza si fermò, spostò della sabbia e scoprì l’apertura segreta. A quel punto si rivolse a Barbossa.

“Mi dispiace, capitano, ma temo che dovrete aiutarmi a sollevare la botola. Da sola non ce la faccio.”

Al pirata non piaceva molto essere trasportato dagli eventi senza saperne nulla e ancora meno che qualcuno gli dicesse che cosa doveva fare; ad ogni modo il rifugio sarebbe stato utile anche a lui e così si avvicinò alla botola e la sollevò. L’apertura rivelò una scala. Emily riprese in mano la borsa delle provviste e cominciò a scendere.

Barbossa rimase fuori ascoltando i rumori attutiti che giungevano da dentro. C’era ancora qualcosa che non aveva capito e che avrebbe dovuto chiedere ad Emily quando fosse riapparsa. La giovane donna risalì dopo pochi minuti con un’espressione soddisfatta sul viso e richiuse la botola.

“Dunque vostra cugina vi ha dato provviste, acqua e vi ha consigliato un modo per sopravvivere al meglio in questi quattro giorni?” le domandò subito il capitano pirata.

“Esatto. Ma, perdonatemi se ve lo chiedo, voi per quale motivo credevate che io avessi accettato tanto tranquillamente di farmi abbandonare qui? Va bene che sono scema, ma mica così tanto. Pensate che, se non ci fossi stata io, voi avreste avuto tante facilitazioni su quest’isola? Provviste, acqua, un rifugio e la sicurezza che verranno a prenderci al termine dei quattro giorni? Non dubito che Jack cercherà di lasciarci qui, ma Elizabeth non glielo permetterà: avrebbe fatto lo stesso se foste stato qui voi da solo?” replicò Emily.

“Allora, se ho capito bene, siete venuta qui con me di vostra spontanea volontà perché sapevate che la vostra presenza mi avrebbe garantito delle agevolazioni?” Barbossa era perplesso. Emily sembrava totalmente priva di cervello, ma in questo caso aveva dimostrato di saper far funzionare quel suo unico neurone. Inoltre si era data da fare per aiutarlo: per quale motivo? Era vero che, all’inizio, lui l’aveva circuita per ottenere il suo appoggio, ma negli ultimi tempi non si era più curato di lei. Eppure…

“Miss Emily, vi devo un favore. Anzi, temo di dovervene più di uno” disse infine, molto a disagio. Non gli piaceva sentirsi in debito con qualcuno.

“Non pensateci nemmeno. Non mi dovete niente, io lo faccio volentieri.” tagliò corto Emily.

 

Jack Sparrow aveva accarezzato a lungo l’idea di lasciare tanto Barbossa quanto Emily al loro destino sull’isola deserta. Egli era il suo nemico giurato numero uno, il suo ex-primo ufficiale ammutinato; lei era una mentecatta guastafeste che si era fatta incantare da quel rinnegato e lo aveva aiutato, privando lui, Capitan Sparrow, della sua giusta vendetta.

Come si stava bene sulla Perla Nera senza quella damigella rotondetta e idiota e quel traditore spergiuro! Ma sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Non perché Elizabeth lo avrebbe scotennato, no… anche se quello era un punto da tenere ben presente. In realtà Jack Sparrow aveva bisogno di Barbossa e per più di un motivo. Alla Tortuga era venuto a sapere che il suo vecchio nemico Lord Cutler Beckett, quello che lo aveva marchiato a fuoco come pirata anni prima, era tornato a Port Royal e stava perseguitando i pirati e tutti coloro che li favorivano nel modo più malvagio e sanguinario possibile. Jack sperava nel contributo di un vecchio volpone come Barbossa in quella sciagurata situazione.

Ma c’era anche un’altra cosa che preoccupava lo scaltro pirata: quindici anni prima aveva fatto un patto con un certo Davy Jones dell’Olandese Volante, pirata maledetto; gli aveva promesso che lo avrebbe servito per cento anni in cambio del grado di capitano della Perla Nera. Ora era tornato in possesso della sua nave ed aveva un certo sospetto che l’individuo viscido e tentacoloso sarebbe giunto a reclamare il suo debito: ovviamente Jack non ci teneva affatto a saldarlo. Ancora una volta per sfuggirgli avrebbe dovuto avvalersi dell’aiuto di Barbossa: due pirati astuti e svegli, in certi casi, sono meglio di uno. Naturalmente avrebbe dovuto trovare una bella storiella da raccontare al rivale, ma per Sparrow inventare frottole non era mai stato un problema. Questo però significava che avrebbe dovuto andare a riprendersi tutti e due i suoi incubi allo scadere dei quattro giorni di paradiso.

 

Intanto Emily non se la cavava così male sull’isola. Da sola non sarebbe stata capace di sopravvivere neanche per due ore, ma per sua fortuna l’intraprendente, furba e meravigliosa cuginetta Elizabeth aveva pensato a lei e le aveva fornito tutto il necessario.

La giovane aveva trascorso buona parte del primo giorno nell’acqua limpidissima del mare, senza mai allontanarsi dalla riva e facendo dei tentativi quanto mai generosi per imparare a nuotare. Il primo giorno aveva ottenuto perlomeno di non affogare in mezzo metro d’acqua e di sguazzare allegramente come un cagnolino. La sera si era goduta un tramonto spettacolare e aveva pensato che, con le giuste comodità, avrebbe potuto pure passare la vita su quell’isoletta.

Il capitano Barbossa, al contrario, era apertamente scocciato, annoiato e innervosito da quella prigionia forzata e l’inattività lo faceva impazzire.

“Buonasera, capitano. Come va?” gli aveva chiesto Emily quella sera. Lui l’aveva guardata chiedendosi se fingesse o fosse realmente tanto abissalmente deficiente e le aveva risposto in tono piuttosto brusco.

“Perché accidenti mi salutate? Non siete forse stata qui anche voi tutta la stramaledetta giornata? Non è che non ci vediamo da un secolo. E comunque va male su tutta la linea.”

“Non c’è bisogno di essere tanto nervoso. Guardate il lato positivo: adesso mancano solo tre giorni” replicò Emily senza lasciarsi smontare. “Del resto è ovvio che siate annoiato, visto che siete rimasto qui a sedere tutto il giorno. Dovreste trovare qualcosa da fare, che so… costruire una capanna!”

“Ma chi me l’ha mandata questa?” sospirò Barbossa, cominciando a sospettare che la presenza dell’ostaggio fosse in realtà un’aggravante della pena, astutamente congegnata da Sparrow. “Non siamo naufraghi e non ho intenzione di costruire nessuna stupidissima capanna. Abbiamo il rifugio e ci basta quello. Se almeno ci avessero lasciato un po’ di rum…”

“Non vi avrebbe fatto bene per niente con il caldo che fa qui” rispose la giovane, ignorando il nervosismo crescente del capitano. “Piuttosto, ho portato qui alcune provviste. Non è bello cenare davanti al tramonto?”

“Una meraviglia” ribatté sarcastico il pirata. Sì, ora ne era sicuro: la presenza di Emily era un supplemento della sua punizione.

 

Presto fu buio e per vederci qualcosa dovettero accendere un fuoco. Emily sembrava assonnata e questa volta fu lei a lamentarsi.

“Che sciocca, potevo chiedere a Elizabeth di mettere nella borsa un paio di libri. Almeno avrei passato la serata in qualche modo.”

“Se vi interessano le avventure dei pirati posso raccontarvi qualcosa io. Vi assicuro che quello che ho passato non si trova nei vostri romanzetti.” propose Barbossa. In fondo anche lui doveva trovare un modo per passare il tempo e aveva notato che Emily rimaneva sempre incantata da quello che diceva. La ragazza fu ben felice di accettare la proposta e così il tempo trascorse finché a Emily non si chiusero gli occhi per il sonno.

Il primo giorno era passato, in un modo o nell’altro, pensò il capitano pirata. Ne restavano tre. Sorrise suo malgrado. Accidenti ad Emily, adesso si metteva a pensare come lei? Era un brutto segno, forse la sua pazzia era contagiosa. Però si era divertito nel vedere la giovane donna ascoltare le sue storie con gli occhi sgranati e totalmente rapita: una gratificazione non indifferente per un tipo orgoglioso come lui. Chissà, forse alla fine quei quattro giorni non sarebbero stati così terribili.

 

Quando Emily riaprì gli occhi la mattina dopo il sole era già alto. Si sollevò a sedere scrollandosi di dosso la sabbia che durante la notte le si era infiltrata dappertutto e si guardò intorno. Il capitano Barbossa se ne stava seduto sulla spiaggia, poco lontano, nella stessa posizione in cui era rimasto per tutto il giorno precedente.

“Buongiorno” lo salutò allegramente. “Avete passato così tutta la notte? Non dormite mai, voi?”

“In compenso ci siete voi che lo fate anche per me” rispose lui. “Ieri sera ad un certo punto avete chiuso gli occhi e non avete più dato segno di vita. Stamani vi ho ritrovato così. Sono venuto a controllarvi quattro o cinque volte ed eravate sempre immobile: pensavo che foste morta. Non sapete che i pirati devono essere svegli e vigili?”

“Questa è una cosa alla quale non mi abituerò mai” brontolò Emily. Si alzò in piedi e si scosse di nuovo la sabbia dalla camicia e dai pantaloni. “Bene, avete pensato a come trascorrere la giornata di oggi? Se restate seduto lì per tutto il tempo diventerete una statua di sabbia.”

“Diciamo che un paio di idee mi sono venute, specialmente mentre vi guardavo dormire” replicò maliziosamente Barbossa, ma purtroppo Emily era troppo scema per raccogliere una simile allusione.

“Meglio così, almeno non vi annoierete. Io ho pensato di andare ad esplorare l’isola. Sarà divertente” rispose tranquillamente.

“Divertente? Ci vorranno dieci minuti a dir tanto per percorrerla tutta a piedi. Che cosa pensate di esplorare esattamente?” replicò il pirata in tono alquanto scettico. Emily non perse l’entusiasmo.

“Lo so, ma io posso immaginare molte cose mentre passeggio sulla spiaggia. Una volta ho letto un racconto in cui una ragazza si era perduta nella giungla con un pirata e dovevano combattere contro caimani e altri terribili animali feroci.”

Barbossa scosse il capo incredulo: quella Emily era davvero assurda. Immaginava le cose… tra poco gli avrebbe rivelato che sentiva anche le voci!

“Una ragazza ed un pirata perduti nella giungla non trovavano di meglio da fare che combattere contro i caimani? Beh, ognuno si diverte come può” fu il commento sarcastico del capitano. “Benissimo allora, divertitevi nella giungla e non dimenticate di porgere i miei saluti ai caimani quando li incontrerete.”

Di nuovo Emily non comprese l’allusione sempre meno velata dell’uomo. Si limitò a ridere di gusto.

“Lo farò di sicuro” ribatté, poi si allontanò continuando a ridere e pensando che quel capitano Barbossa era davvero simpatico: non faceva che scherzare!


	13. Capitolo tredicesimo

Tra esplorazioni e lezioni di nuoto la giornata passò tranquilla e piacevole almeno per Emily. Dal canto suo Barbossa aveva una certa idea in mente che col passare del tempo si era fatta sempre più definita: visto che nell’isola aveva compagnia perché non sfruttarla? Certo avrebbe preferito una ragazza più giovane e più bella, una come Elizabeth per intendersi, ma non era il tipo che si faceva troppi problemi. Quella sera accanto al fuoco cominciò un discorso che sperava lo avrebbe portato lontano.

“La sera che eravamo alla Tortuga ho sentito alcuni pirati che portavano brutte notizie.” disse, prendendola molto alla larga “Pare che un certo Lord Beckett sia tornato a Port Royal e che stia prendendo misure alquanto severe nei confronti dei pirati e di chiunque sia sospettato di legami con loro.”

“Lord Beckett?” esclamò Emily, piuttosto turbata e spaventata. “Non starete parlando di Lord Cutler Beckett, vero? Non può essere lui.”

“Temo proprio di sì. Sparrow ha già avuto un’esperienza poco simpatica con lui anni fa. Ma voi lo conoscete, Miss Emily?”

“Se lo conosco? Disgraziatamente sì. Quell’uomo è l’essere più viscido, malvagio, crudele e sanguinario del mondo e per mia immensa sfortuna è un carissimo amico di mio padre. Quando ero ancora in Inghilterra me lo ritrovavo a cena una sera sì e l’altra pure. Quanto odiavo quelle serate! Quanto odio lui!” ribatté la giovane, torcendosi le mani. In quel momento sembrava un po’ meno deficiente del solito. “Si compiaceva di illustrarci tutte le torture e le punizioni orribili che infliggeva ai poveri pirati che cadevano nelle sue grinfie e non vedeva l’ora di tornare a Port Royal con pieni poteri per fare anche di peggio. Santo cielo, non può essere vero, non può essere già qui!”

Barbossa non si era aspettato una reazione simile, ma si accorse che poteva benissimo usarla per i suoi scopi.

“Anch’io ho sentito raccontare cose atroci di lui e di certo non vorrei trovarmi nei panni dei poveretti che lo incontreranno. La pirateria riceverà sicuramente un brutto colpo dal ritorno di quest’uomo” riprese a dire.

“Ma non potrà catturare la Perla Nera, non è vero?” chiese Emily con una candida, beata e stupida ingenuità. “La Perla Nera è la nave pirata più veloce e potente e voi e Jack Sparrow siete troppo più in gamba di lui! Non è così? Voi non temete Lord Beckett e lui non può fare nulla contro di voi. Dico bene?”

“Io non lo temo, ma certo nessuno mi assicura che non avrò mai a che fare con quel verme” rispose pensieroso Barbossa. “Jack Sparrow è scaltro, eppure anche lui è finito nelle mani di Beckett. Immagino che nessuno possa dirsi al sicuro, ora che lui è di nuovo qui.”

“Dovremmo fare qualcosa. Quel pazzo va fermato” sentenziò Emily con un tono insopportabile da maestrina.

“Purtroppo non c’è molto da fare. Immagino che prima o poi tutti i pirati appartenenti alla Fratellanza dovranno unire le loro forze contro questo nemico, ma nel frattempo continuerà a darci la caccia” Barbossa sembrò riflettere per un attimo prima di continuare. “Miss Emily, voi pensate che il Governatore sia d’accordo con i metodi di Beckett?”

“No, no di certo. Mio zio è un uomo buono e generoso. Non credo abbia molta simpatia per i pirati, ma non è mai stato un sanguinario come Beckett. Forse cercherà di intralciare i suoi piani, specialmente ora che sa che sua figlia e sua nipote sono piratesse, ma non so fino a che punto possa spingersi. Temo che Lord Beckett abbia più poteri di lui.”

“Però la protezione del Governatore potrebbe essere utile per dei pirati” insinuò Barbossa. Emily rifletté per un attimo prima di rispondere, ma non servì a molto. Generalmente, le riflessioni di Emily erano poco diverse da quelle di un’ameba.

“Pensate di chiedere un salvacondotto al Governatore? Potrebbe essere utile, ma come credete di ottenerlo? Dovreste parlare con mio zio e perciò recarvi a Port Royal… no, sarebbe troppo pericoloso.”

“Forse esiste un sistema meno rischioso. Chi fosse in qualche modo legato alla famiglia del Governatore dovrebbe, per forza di cose, godere di alcuni privilegi, no?”

“Immagino di sì, anche se con Lord Beckett non si può mai dire. Certo la figlia e la nipote del governatore non verrebbero impiccate sulla pubblica piazza… almeno spero… ma in ogni caso…”

“E un eventuale marito?” suggerì il capitano pirata. Alla fine era riuscito a condurre il discorso esattamente dove voleva. Emily rimase enormemente stupita e, come sempre le accadeva, non capì un bel niente di quello che l’uomo voleva dire.

“State pensando di sposare Elizabeth?” esclamò. “Certo, potreste farlo. So che i capitani sulla loro nave hanno l’autorità di sposare chi vogliono e il matrimonio ha lo stesso valore di quello contratto in condizioni normali, con il prete e tutto il resto. Ma il fatto è che Elizabeth sposerà Will. È principalmente per questo motivo che ha deciso di restare fra i pirati, non accetterebbe mai di sposare voi o Jack Sparrow. Forse potrei parlarle io, ma non so se voglio farlo, non mi sembrerebbe giusto: so quanto lei e Will si amino. Magari potrei spiegarle che sarebbe un atto di carità per salvare una persona minacciata di morte, però…”

“Dannazione, io non voglio la carità di nessuno” la interruppe bruscamente Barbossa. “Non posso parlare per Jack, naturalmente, ma se si trattasse di me vorrei un matrimonio vero e non un atto di pietà. Non sono ridotto così male.”

Emily lo guardò perplessa.

“Vi ho offeso? Perdonatemi. Stavo solo cercando di pensare al modo di convincere Elizabeth. Io volevo…”

Barbossa la interruppe di nuovo, prima di essere inondato da un fiume di parole sconclusionate.

“Miss Emily, sembrate dimenticare che il Governatore ha anche una nipote e che diventare suo nipote acquisito porterebbe più o meno gli stessi vantaggi e le stesse garanzie che diventarne il genero.”

“Io?!” esclamò Emily, totalmente sbalordita a quella prospettiva. “E chi mai vorrebbe sposare una come me?”

“Una come voi? Cosa volete dire? Non siete né storpia né deforme, per quello che posso vedere: non ci sarebbe nulla di strano se qualcuno vi chiedesse in moglie” ribatté Barbossa. “La domanda è un’altra: voi sareste disposta a sposarmi, Miss Emily?”

“Vi burlate di me, non è vero? Volete farvi quattro risate!” fu la risposta ben poco appropriata della giovane donna, che non sapeva se ridere o piangere. Forse il sole aveva fatto molto male al povero capitano!

“Io non mi sto affatto burlando di voi e non capisco perché lo pensiate. Vi sto semplicemente proponendo un accordo: sta a voi accettarlo o meno.”

“Un accordo?” domandò Emily.

“Esatto” confermò Barbossa, vedendo che questo linguaggio era più comprensibile per la ragazza. “Se voi accettaste di sposarmi, io diventerei nipote acquisito del governatore e questo significherebbe la garanzia di non poter essere impiccato come qualsiasi altro pirata, se mai avessi la sventura di essere catturato. Non era di questo che stavamo parlando? Di come fare per sfuggire a Beckett? Perché avete pensato che volessi prendervi in giro?”

“Credevo… che intendeste sposare Elizabeth…” Emily parlava a fatica. Quelle maledette lacrimucce minacciavano di scendere ad ogni parola che pronunciava.

“La figlia o la nipote del governatore non fa poi molta differenza. Avete detto voi stessa che Elizabeth non accetterebbe mai di sposarmi essendosi promessa a Will. Si tratta di un accordo, come vi ho già detto. Questo accordo sarebbe notevolmente vantaggioso per me, è chiaro. Generalmente gli accordi che propongo io hanno sempre molti lati positivi in mio favore, questo lo sapete, no?”

“Non è detto che la protezione del governatore sarebbe sufficiente” mormorò Emily.

“Se è per questo, non è neanche detto che Beckett riesca mai a catturarmi. Ma è comunque una garanzia in più e poi vi ho già spiegato che non accetterei la pietà di nessuno: sarebbe un matrimonio valido a tutti gli effetti e devo ammettere che una moglie mi farebbe comodo. Non ho mai avuto nessuno che si preoccupasse per me e che pensasse a farmi contento… si vede che sto invecchiando e che comincio ad aver bisogno di queste sciocchezze” continuò il pirata. “Comunque la domanda rimane questa: voi accettereste di sposarmi?”

“E in questo accordo io che cosa ci guadagnerei?” chiese Emily cercando di prendere tempo. Voleva dimostrare che anche per lei la faccenda non era altro che un accordo come tanti altri.

“E’ una bella domanda, degna di un vero pirata” rise Barbossa. “Dunque, oltre all’immenso onore di essere mia moglie, fatto non trascurabile, dovete sapere che la sposa di un capitano ha praticamente la stessa importanza del capitano stesso. Gli uomini della ciurma le devono il medesimo rispetto e obbedienza che dimostrano al capitano e, in caso di assenza del suddetto, la moglie può ricoprire il ruolo di comandante a tutti gli effetti. So addirittura di alcune vedove di capitani che hanno preso il posto del defunto marito, ma preferirei sorvolare su questo argomento spiacevole.”

“Sì, credo sia meglio non parlare di cose spiacevoli” concordò Emily sorridendo suo malgrado.

“Allora, Miss Emily, ritenete di poter accettare l’accordo?” chiese per la terza volta il pirata.

“Va bene, accetto” rispose lei. “Ma un capitano non può mica sposare se stesso. E poi non siamo nemmeno sulla vostra nave.”

“Ve lo concedo. L’importante è che abbiamo un accordo. Chiederò a Sparrow di sposarci quando verrà a riprenderci” concluse finalmente Barbossa. Non si era aspettato di dover faticare tanto per una cosa così semplice, ma questo dimostrava una volta di più che quella Emily era davvero un tipo originale. Pensò che difficilmente ci sarebbe stato da annoiarsi con lei.

“Elizabeth mi ucciderà quando verrà a saperlo… oppure le verrà un colpo. Dovrò spiegarglielo nel modo più delicato possibile” disse Emily tra sé. Le sembrava ancora inverosimile essersi fidanzata e quasi sposata in poco più di dieci minuti. Paradossalmente si era convinta della credibilità dell’intera faccenda proprio perché il capitano Barbossa non aveva finto di aver perso la testa per lei ed aveva invece parlato del matrimonio come di un accordo vantaggioso per entrambi. Emily si rese conto che a volte anche i sogni più impossibili si possono avverare, seppure nel modo più contorto e impensabile del mondo.


	14. Capitolo quattordicesimo

In quel momento Jack Sparrow aveva tutto in mente tranne l’idea di sposare Barbossa ed Emily. La stessa notte in cui sull’isoletta il capitano pirata aveva stretto il famoso accordo con la giovane donna, sulla Perla Nera Jack stava per andare incontro ad un’esperienza molto meno piacevole.

Era sceso sottocoperta alla ricerca dell’armadietto del rum e si era trovato faccia a faccia con un incubo: Sputafuoco Bill, il padre del giovane Turner, con il viso ed il corpo coperti da conchiglie e altri mostriciattoli marini. L’uomo o, per meglio dire, lo spettro del vecchio pirata gli aveva rivelato il patto che lui stesso aveva stretto con Davy Jones e la sua conseguente maledizione di doverlo servire per cento anni sull’Olandese Volante. Poi, però, gli aveva ricordato che anche lui, Jack Sparrow, aveva stretto un accordo con il malvagio e mostruoso Jones e che, quindi, avrebbe dovuto seguirlo sull’Olandese Volante e condividere la stessa macabra sorte.

Agghiacciato alla sola idea di diventare come Sputafuoco, Jack si era rifiutato, adducendo le solite mille scuse che si inventava in caso di guai. Le chiacchiere, però, non erano servite e Sputafuoco Bill gli aveva dato un ultimatum: poiché Jack non accettava di salire di sua spontanea volontà sulla nave fantasma, allora Davy Jones avrebbe richiamato il suo servitore, il Kraken, la mostruosa creatura marina, per inseguire la Perla Nera per tutti i mari fino a trovarla e a trascinarla negli abissi assieme al suo capitano. Prima di svanire, Sputafuoco Bill aveva sollevato un braccio e indicato la mano di Jack; sul palmo del pirata era comparsa la terribile macchia nera che significava che il Kraken era già sulle sue tracce e non avrebbe avuto pace finché non lo avesse inghiottito.

Sparrow era terrorizzato, ma non poteva più fare niente. Poteva solo fuggire il più lontano possibile oppure… oppure cercare di distruggere Davy Jones. Sapeva che esisteva il modo di sconfiggerlo, sebbene non fosse affatto semplice: il pirata maledetto si era tolto il cuore e lo conservava in un forziere chiuso a chiave, nessuno sapeva dove fossero ma chi fosse riuscito a trovarli avrebbe avuto Davy Jones nelle sue mani.

Jack si maledisse per avere insistito tanto nel mandare Barbossa sull’isola per quattro giorni. In quel momento avrebbe avuto bisogno dell’esperienza di quel vecchio furbacchione per combattere Jones. Però non poteva nemmeno fingere di essersi pentito e tornare a riprenderlo due giorni prima: che figura ci avrebbe fatto? Barbossa si sarebbe preso gioco di lui per il resto della sua vita ed anche oltre. Doveva aspettare, sperando che il Kraken fosse ancora lontano, fino al compimento del quarto giorno. Poi avrebbe ripreso Barbossa e quella noiosa neurolabile di Emily e, con l’appoggio del vecchio rivale, avrebbe risolto il suo piccolo problema. Sì, doveva fare così, ma… dove si trovava il Kraken in quel momento?

 

Sull’isoletta abbandonata, al contrario, le cose si svolgevano alla perfezione. Nella sua idiozia, Emily era beatamente contenta dell’accordo raggiunto e non si rendeva conto che allo scaltro capitano pirata, in realtà, non fregava un beneamato di lei.

Barbossa, dal canto suo, era soddisfatto di essersi trovato una moglie che gli avrebbe garantito la salvezza in caso di cattura, si sarebbe occupata di lui e non avrebbe creato fastidi come facevano le donne normali che pretendevano fedeltà, amore e altre cretinate del genere. Non era affatto interessato ad Emily, però gli faceva piacere avere una compagna accanto; inoltre era talmente scema che lui avrebbe potuto andare a sollazzarsi alla Tortuga tutte le volte che avesse voluto e quella non l’avrebbe nemmeno capito. Che comodità una moglie così, non si trovava mica tutti i giorni!

“Avete notato una cosa divertente?” chiese la ragazza il terzo giorno. “Questa permanenza sull’isola si può considerare una sorta di prova di matrimonio. Ci siamo solo noi qui e io mi occupo del vostro benessere. È questo che deve fare una sposa, no?”

“Più o meno” rispose Barbossa. Era oltremodo compiaciuto della piega che stavano prendendo gli eventi e della totale disponibilità della patetica promessa sposa. Non aveva mai pensato al matrimonio prima di allora, ma, a dirla con sincerità, non si era nemmeno mai trovato con una simile ingenua deficiente. Sarebbe stata una sorta di governante al suo servizio e per di più gli avrebbe garantito l’immunità. Che pretendeva di meglio? Era davvero ansioso di tornare sulla Perla Nera per suggellare l’accordo in maniera definitiva. 

 

Quando giunse la mattina del quarto giorno, Jack Sparrow fece di tutto per non dimostrarsi troppo ansioso di andare a riprendere il suo rivale, ma non poté evitare di farsi trovare davanti all’isola di buon mattino, con una scialuppa già pronta per i due naufraghi e Pintel e Ragetti che remavano di buona lena verso di loro. Non appena furono a bordo, Elizabeth corse ad abbracciare la cugina, stupendosi non poco di trovarla ancora viva e in condizioni normali, almeno per quanto si poteva usare la parola ‘normale’ riferendosi ad Emily.

La giovane sapeva che, in qualche modo, avrebbe dovuto spiegarle che lei e Barbossa avevano stretto un accordo di matrimonio, ma non trovava le parole per farlo senza provocarle un infarto. Stava ancora scegliendo con cura una frase che non fosse eccessivamente traumatica, quando si udì risuonare per tutta la nave la voce potente di Barbossa.

“Sparrow, non pensavo che lo avrei mai detto, ma sono contento di rivederti. Devi farmi immediatamente un grosso favore: unire me e Miss Emily nel sacro vincolo del matrimonio!” esclamò con entusiasmo.

Davanti agli occhi sbigottiti di Emily, Elizabeth emise un gemito strozzato e piombò a peso morto sul ponte della Perla Nera.


	15. Capitolo quindicesimo e ultimo

Mentre Will Turner ed Emily si affannavano cercando di risvegliare Elizabeth, che era piombata sul ponte con una caduta ben poco da star e aveva battuto violentemente il grazioso capino, Barbossa si portò Sparrow in disparte per prendere accordi con lui. L’astuto capitano sapeva bene che doveva sbrigarsi a regolare la sua posizione con Emily, ma d’altra parte non poteva mostrarsi troppo ansioso: se lo avesse fatto, Jack Sparrow avrebbe trovato ogni scusa per non sposarli. Doveva perciò essere cauto.

“Senti un po’, ti sei forse rincoglionito con l’età per desiderare di sposarti? E con quella neurolabile, poi! Forse il sole dell’isola ti ha fatto davvero male...” commentò il giovane pirata con ben poco tatto e un certo fare meditabondo.

“Te lo concedo, ho una certa età e dopo tanti anni passati in totale solitudine, come un non-morto, sento il bisogno di un po’ di compagnia.”

“Non me la dai a bere, vecchio volpone. Puoi avere tutta la compagnia che vuoi alla Tortuga senza doverti accollare una moglie che, fra le altre cose, è pure bruttina, grassa e scema!”

Barbossa comprese che doveva trovare una scusa più plausibile: ad essere sinceri, nemmeno lui riusciva a capire come si potesse ragionevolmente voler sposare Emily, figurarsi convincere un altro.

“È proprio quello il punto. Emily Chester è talmente deficiente da essere una moglie perfetta: non fa storie, non capisce nulla, è contenta di occuparsi di me e quando avrò voglia di ripassarmi tutta Tortuga non se ne accorgerà nemmeno! Inoltre…” ma qui si fermò. Perbacco, stava decantando le presunte doti della futura sposa con tanto entusiasmo che avrebbe potuto insospettire Sparrow. Magari prima o poi gli sarebbe venuto in mente che sposare una nipote del Governatore con un solo neurone marcito in testa poteva essere una buona idea e avrebbe tentato di accaparrarsela lui. No, quella non era la tattica giusta.

“Piuttosto, credi che non abbia notato che non hai lasciato passare quattro interi giorni, ma sei venuto a prenderci stamattina? Cos’è, ti mancava il tuo vecchio amicone Barbossa?” insinuò.

Jack apparve stizzito e il capitano pirata capì di aver toccato il tasto giusto. 

“Certo che no, per me ci potevate pure marcire tutti e due su quell’isola!” rispose con ben poca convinzione.

“Allora perché sei venuto stamani? Secondo i patti, ti aspettavo per stasera o addirittura domani mattina.” replicò mellifluo Barbossa.

“Oh, che tu sia dannato!” esclamò il pirata, costretto ad arrendersi. In breve gli spiegò tutta la storia del patto con Davy Jones e della minaccia del Kraken. Non resistette, però, alla tentazione di addomesticare un po’ la verità. “Tu potresti anche dire che non te ne frega un beneamato se il Kraken si fa uno spuntino con me o se dovrò passare i prossimi cento anni a lustrare l’Olandese Volante con pezzi di pesce che mi escono dappertutto. Il fatto è, carissimo, che anche tu adesso sei il capitano della Perla Nera e perciò quello che accadrà a me accadrà anche a te.”

In realtà Sputafuoco Bill non aveva detto niente in proposito, ma perché stare a sottilizzare?

“Davy Jones e l’Olandese Volante, eh?” borbottò il pirata, improvvisamente di malumore. “Certo che non ti si può lasciare solo un attimo e ne combini subito una. Che piantagrane! Beh, vorrà dire che ti aiuterò a rintracciare e distruggere questo mostriciattolo… ma nel frattempo potresti essere così cortese da sposare me e Miss Emily? Dopo le belle notizie che mi hai dato ho ancora più bisogno di un bel matrimonio per tirarmi su il morale!”

“Abbiamo un accordo? Io celebro il matrimonio e tu mi appoggi contro Davy Jones?” ripeté Sparrow che aveva ormai imparato a pesare ogni parola che usciva dalla bocca del suo rivale.

“Sì, sì, abbiamo un accordo. Allora, vuoi sbrigarti?”

“Oh, per me non c’è alcun problema, ma bisognerà prima rimettere in piedi la cugina della tua promessa sposa che è in stato letargico!” ribatté il giovane pirata, guardando verso il ponte dove gli sforzi disperati di Will ed Emily non erano ancora stati coronati dal successo.

La meravigliosa Elizabeth giaceva ancora immobile sul legno della nave, con il dolce volto cinereo, i magnetici occhi chiusi e il formidabile bernoccolo che aveva sulla nuca nascosto dalla massa setosa degli splendidi capelli castano dorato. 

Jack Sparrow non aveva tempo di ammirare simili beltà: era piuttosto seccato perché sapeva che il Kraken era sulle sue tracce e tutto ciò che voleva era levarsi il pensiero di quel matrimonio così assurdo e poi battersela.

“Se non si riprende non c’è problema. Non abbiamo bisogno di lei per la cerimonia e ci penserà il giovane Turner ad occuparsene.” disse filosoficamente Barbossa, andando a recuperare Emily e portandola di fronte a Sparrow. “Noi due ci siamo. Avanti, sposaci.”

Continuando a guardarsi intorno con espressione poco convinta, il simpatico filibustiere iniziò con le formule di rito.

“Come capitano di questa nave adesso celebrerò le nozze fra quest’uomo e questa donna. Barbossa, vuoi tu prendere questa scema defic… ehm… Miss Emily Chester come tua legittima sposa in vita, morte, salute, malattia, non-morte e quant’altro?”

“Lo voglio, lo voglio. Facciamo in fretta!” replicò il pirata a cui non era sfuggito l’evidente nervosismo di Sparrow.

“E tu, pezzo di cret… Miss Emily Chester, vuoi prendere il capitano Hector Barbossa come tuo legittimo sposo in vita, morte e quelle cose di prima?”

“Sì, lo voglio.” rispose la ragazza. Pur non brillando per arguzia, si chiedeva se un matrimonio celebrato in quel modo fosse davvero valido.

“Per il potere che mi conferisce il mio grado di capitano di questa nave vi dichiaro marito e moglie. Barbossa, se vuoi puoi baciare la sposa, ma non è obbligatorio e non pregiudicherà la validità delle nozze.” concluse Jack.

Barbossa stava giusto pensando che ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno e cercava un modo per cavarsi da quell’impiccio con una certa eleganza quando, improvvisamente, la Perla Nera sbandò e tutti quanti furono scaraventati sul ponte. Paradossalmente, fu proprio questo a risvegliare Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow si rese subito conto di quello che stava succedendo ed impallidì mortalmente. Il Kraken li aveva infine raggiunti!

Approfittando della confusione che si era creata alla vista dell’orribile mostro, rubò una scialuppa e cercò di scappare, ma ben presto si sentì in colpa per la propria vigliaccheria e tornò indietro. Sembrava però che non ci fosse nulla da fare, la Perla Nera era perduta e si poteva soltanto sperare di salvarsi la pelle.

“Abbandoniamo la nave. Abbiamo una possibilità di farcela mentre il mostro è impegnato a distruggere la Perla.” ordinò in tono rassegnato. Il cuore gli sanguinava al pensiero di lasciare la sua adorata imbarcazione a quello schifoso mostro, mentre Elizabeth lo guardava stupita. Nella sua infinita sagacia era stata l’unica ad accorgersi che il capitano era prima fuggito, poi ritornato a salvare gli amici.

Barbossa, Emily, Will, Gibbs, Anamaria ed il resto dell’equipaggio si affrettarono a salire sulla scialuppa, ma Elizabeth restò indietro. Quello era il momento, pensò con intensa emozione. Era giunta finalmente l’ora di dimostrare tutto il suo fascino, il suo coraggio e la sua astuzia e salvare da sola tutto l’equipaggio approfittando delle sue innumerevoli doti da regina della scena.

Si avvicinò a Sparrow. In mano teneva delle manette, ma lui non poteva vederle, era troppo soggiogato dal suo sguardo misterioso e seducente.

“Grazie per essere tornato a salvarci. Sapevo che eri un brav’uomo” gli sussurrò con il suo tono più ammaliante. Poi, baciandolo, lo ammanettò all’albero maestro.

“Mi dispiace moltissimo, Jack” gli disse in tono addolorato, “ma è l’unico modo per salvare almeno noi. È te che vuole, non la Perla, non l’equipaggio… Perdonami.”

“Sei un vero pirata!” esclamò lui con ammirazione.

Elizabeth scese nella scialuppa che si allontanò velocemente, mentre, con un orrendo ruggito, il Kraken avviluppava la nave con i suoi enormi tentacoli ed inghiottiva Jack Sparrow con essa. La giovane era orgogliosa di aver, come sempre, risolto la situazione mediante le sue qualità di supereroina, ma questa volta si sentiva anche un po’ in colpa per aver ingannato il povero pirata.

Lo scoramento non durò molto, però. Lei era Elizabeth Swann, l’indiscussa protagonista della storia. Valorosa, furba e intraprendente com’era avrebbe certamente trovato una soluzione per salvare anche Jack Sparrow. Ricordò che il pirata le aveva parlato di una certa Tia Dalma, una sacerdotessa voodoo che già in passato lo aveva aiutato e che viveva nelle paludi più spettrali del Sud America.

“Andiamo da Tia Dalma e chiediamole consiglio!” esclamò quindi con entusiasmo. “Lei saprà sicuramente come fare per aiutare Jack.”

“Avete ragione, come sempre, Miss Swann. Tia Dalma è una maga potentissima ed è la sola che possa mettersi contro Davy Jones” confermò Gibbs che la conosceva. “Ci dirigeremo verso le paludi in cerca del suo rifugio.”

La scialuppa adesso aveva una meta ed i suoi occupanti potevano riprendere a sperare e tutto questo grazie alla saggezza di Elizabeth. 

Avventure ancora più straordinarie e pericolose attendevano i nostri amici ed il futuro avrebbe portato loro vicende emozionanti e peripezie incredibili. Forse un giorno verranno narrate su queste pagine, ma per il momento sulla perfettissima e invincibile Elizabeth e sui suoi simpatici amici lasciamo calare il sipario.

 

 

FINE


End file.
